Moirai
by gurj14
Summary: What does it mean to be in love? If you cheat on each other... why do you claim happiness when you both clearly hurt? You say its destiny and I say it's stupid. Just please Rei... let me love you if only tonight. And love me like you would love her.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

-------------

_**Natasha Rivers **_

_When I was a little girl, my mother told me I'd do great things. _

_Fuck, don't all parents say that? My dad called me his little princess, my brother was over-protective, I got a good education, had popularity, lost my virginity on prom night with my first boyfriend and hell; I even got my dream job. _

_My picture-perfect little life was never __enough__. _

_No, I always had to be the centre of attention. Even when I was the one following around celebrities with some hired photographer and my notepad to dig out their dirty little, or not so little, secrets and expose them to rest of the world who were hungry for the knowledge that these celebrities weren't as perfect and fabulous as they made themselves look. _

_Then I got hooked. _

_I wanted all the attention they got and took advantage of my job to get it. _

_I became famous for writing about famous people, and my column was so loved by the thirsty gossip-mongrels that I was approached by various agents wanting to expand my name. _

_I got my own talk show first, and then came the magazine and soon I was throwing money on my bed sheets and rolling around with giggles and champagne. _

_I had it all, everything anyone ever dreamed of. _

_My parents approached the situation like any proud parents would after seeing their little girl happy: they boasted and bragged and squealed in delight at the house I bought them. _

_My brother got a music contract because of me and enjoys his own fame and fortune through his passion for music, dropping his job as an accountant. _

_Life at this point was good, fantastic, amazing and everything I desired. _

_I realised soon though that enough is never enough – not for me. _

_I started desiring things, things I couldn't have. _

_This is my story of one person in particular, one thing. _

_The person I fell in love with, the one I can never have completely and will always want: Rei Hino. _

_********_

_-------------_

_********_

"_Don't you see?" Usagi had said so innocently. "It's perfect. Mako-chan with Ami-chan, Rei-chan with Mina-chan, Haruka-chan with Michiru-chan, and then Mamo-chan with me!"_

_She had smiled the most beautiful smile, explaining it to them like they were the dumb ones for once. _

"_It's meant to be!"_

Destiny.

Fate, entwined paths... kindred souls.

Their lives were no mere fucking coincidences – that was for sure.

Each one of them had met because of such destiny, loved because of such destiny and suffered because of such _destiny_.

They had died and literally come back to life because of the power of their beloved princess. She had so much power that whatever she wished could possibly come true.

Except she never wished for herself, she always wished for others.

There was nothing stronger than the bond they shared as a whole, as the Senshi. They were connected in a way no normal human could ever imagine.

And it was destiny.

Though Usagi and Mamoru would not hesitate to choose each other over their 'destined protectors and best friends,' the other senshi were so devoted to their princess that they would not hesitate to choose their princess over themselves.

Ask them to choose between their princess and one of their own and without missing a heartbeat they would choose the princess.

Such was the effect of their destiny.

Nothing could compare to the absolute love they held for their duty.

They were, in essence, obsessed fighters who would not stop until it was completely impossible to continue. They had to protect the only pure thing in this world – their princess.

If Usagi wanted, Usagi got.

If Serenity wanted, Serenity got.

"_Don't you see?" Usagi had said so innocently. "It's perfect. Mako-chan with Ami-chan, Rei-chan with Mina-chan, Haruka-chan with Michiru-chan, and then Mamo-chan with me!"_

_She had smiled the most beautiful smile, explaining it to them like they were the dumb ones for once. _

"_It's meant to be!"_

If she said it was meant to be, then it was.


	2. Part One

PART ONE

**-------------**

**_Natasha Rivers_**

_The way celebrities climb out of their limos before non-stop__flashes of paparazzi and shouts for their attention with practiced calm and picture-perfect smiles used to amaze me, and even though I go through the same stuff myself now so often the amazement is no longer there I still love seeing how each different celebrity has their tactics. _

_The normal paparazzi, the ones I used to shout along with, are detained by those ropes and large buff men with very attractive muscles while I, being the famous and respected individual I am, get my own space at the doors of the __International__Music__Awards__ this year like last year and enjoy how celebrities stride straight in my direction with their smiles and charm, hoping I haven't dug up their dirt. _

_It's fucking amusing is what it is. _

_The first time I saw her was at that festival._

_When the usual black limousine pulled to a slow stop after the last one drove away to make space and the flashes started going off even when the doors were closed and the nameless unimportant chauffeur stepped from the wheel to open them – I felt something in my soul tell me this limousine was different. _

_Maybe it's only my sentiments now as I reflect on the memory or maybe there was a supernatural warning that I would find someone special. I started to believe in the supernatural after I got acquainted with her, you see. _

_When that door opened and the person inside got out, I remember gasping. _

_I gasped because she was so beautiful. _

_Aino Minako. _

_The photos I had seen of her did her smile no justice: it was like everything about her was created in perfection. _

_Blonde, gorgeous, long legs, perfect teeth, shocking blue eyes that I swear fucking sparkled._

_The clothes she wore that night I remember made a designer famous overnight from how beautiful she looked in them. Or should I correctly say, how beautiful she made them look. _

_I had never talked to the stunning woman before, only heard of her talents. I knew only so much that she was nominated for best debut artist of the year, born and raised in England by a Japanese mother and a Catholic white British father of nobility. She was married to a female Japanese senator or something like that which I wanted to find out about at the time of course, and was twenty-seven years old. _

_I was very surprised when a second lady stepped out of the car behind Aino who was too busy smiling and waving at cameras, bouncers immediately at her side more because they were attracted to her than worrying about her safety. _

_This lady was wearing traditional Japanese Kimono, something I looked into after. She walked in it with grace and ease, and placed a hand to the small of Aino's back. _

_This was the female Japanese Senator, I had realised, of whom Aino was married to. _

_Hino Rei. _

_She had natural beauty, beautiful and soft black hair, serious yet absolutely passionate violet eyes that I couldn't wait to get a closer look at._

_I think... no, I __**know**__ why I was first sucked in to her flame. _

_She never smiled when she came out that limo. _

_And... She led Aino right past me and straight inside without an interview or so much as a glance. _

_I do remember, however, Aino winking at my camera man. _

********

------------

********

"Give it back, Minako, I'm not joking."

"Oh Reiko, why so serious? Hmmm?"

"I'm not serious, you're just immature."

The paper was shoved into Rei's arms and her back hit the wall from the rough push she got after.

"Bitch." Minako huffed and stormed off.

Rei snorted as Minako stormed off after that comment.

"Note to self," she said loudly for Minako's retreating ears, "stay away from a menstruating Aino or feel her wrath."

"Fuck you!"

Rei sighed, glaring at the wrinkled papers in her hands and smoothing them out.

She walked back to sit down at her desk, pulling out a folder full of papers and placing the wrinkled one in it.

"Minako?" She called out to the rest of the apartment.

The loud clang of a cupboard from the kitchen was her response.

She closed her folder and rested her chin in her palm staring at her reflection in the mirror to her left.

"Will you marry me?"

Silence was her answer.

----

----

"Rei asked me this afternoon."

"NANI!"

"I want to be maid of honour!"

"Eto," Mamoru flushed slightly, "but there are two brides Usako – you would have pick Rei or Minako."

"It's a traditional Japanese wedding of the Shinto religion." Rei informed them all matter-of-factly.

"Aw, so no bridesmaids or maids of honour or anything?"

"Sorry Usa-chan," Minako smiled, "but we will have a kick-ass reception party after!"

Usagi beamed in excitement, "so when's the date? How did you guys decide?"

"We still have to decide all that," Rei said with an irritated smile.

A few hours later found Rei and Minako returning to Rei's apartment with tired feet – Minako still in a bitchy mood and Rei irritated with her mood even though she would be no better next week herself.

"All this talking about the wedding already and you only asked me today," Minako locked the door behind them and sighed, following Rei to the couch.

Rei yawned, "whatever."

"Your father is going to be so mad."

Rei smiled rather sadistically, a sudden change in mood as she thought of how angry her father would be when he heard of her plans. More like of what was going to happen in the future.

"Hmm, after you said yes guess what vision I saw?"

Minako crossed her legs on the couch and watched as Rei stood up and smirked sexily toward the fire place.

The logs suddenly lit on fire from her gaze and warmed the room as she turned her head to the side.

"You win the elections," Minako guessed.

She still did not understand much of Rei's logic – for one who despised her father and his politics she was heading down the same career with enthusiasm.

The only reason she asked Minako to marry her was because she needed to be married before she ran for her seat.

"I'll snatch his own spot right from under his nose! That bastard won't even know what will hit him. I can announce my campaign by this time next year so we should get married preferably within a month's time."

Minako stayed quiet for a few minutes as Rei continued gloating about her future win.

"I just need to know, Rei," Minako finally whispered.

"Know what?" Rei turned around now; the fireplace burned out form her confusion.

Minako cast her eyes down, biting her lip before saying, "please tell me you also want to marry me because you love me... not solely because of politics."

Rei didn't even hesitate.

"I love you," she said, smiling softly as Minako's eyes lifted form the ground to her own and the beautiful blonde's cheeks flushed. "Don't ever doubt that."

Minako smiled and got up form the couch walking over to Rei she embraced her waist and rested her head to her love's shoulder while smiling.

"Mina," Rei brought up her left hand to cradle her head and placed a kiss to her hair, "I think it's inevitable that we would marry, so why not do it sooner?"

"I know," Minako whispered back while closing her eyes, "but sometimes-"

Rei chuckled darkly cutting her off, "You cheated on me again... didn't you?"

Minako was quiet before she said, "you fucked that red-head with the pierced belly-button."

They stayed embracing each other and ignoring how fucked up their love was simply because their love was a destined one.

Nothing could tear them apart.

_Destiny_.

----

----

Rei sat in her _montsuki_ black formal Kimono with dignified elegance and grace. Her face stayed serene as the priest muttered prayers in front of them.

She twitched whenever the photographers took photos out of annoyance but kept her back straight.

A public wedding was a must after all so she could start her run for her father's senate seat.

Minako was very uncomfortable in her _shiromuku_, wondering how the hell Rei didn't seem to have a wedgie from her own _hakama._

Of course the discomfort was nothing compared to the rapid thoughts that suddenly invaded her mind when she realised she was marrying the love of her life.

When it was time to drink sake, Minako noticed how Rei only took a small sip form their shared cup and so she greedily gulped down the rest to help calm her nerves.

She could only thank Kami that they could change their outfits for the reception and she almost squealed in anticipation to wear and party in her very expensive glittery blue dress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sometimes hated how Mamoru and Usagi were so unbearably devoted to one another.

She would never have that, not for a while anyway.

Even though she was now married – she had progressed this solely to take a personal vengeance in a tactical way on her father.

Minako, bless her, was the love of Rei's life and past-life.

They were meant to be together and they knew it... they were supposed to be all loyal like Usagi and Mamoru but it just felt _wrong_.

Rei was possessive of Minako but that was the Martian warrior in her. Just as she knew Minako was jealous of any and all girls that Rei fucked because of her Venusian traits.

In reality, even though they both cheated on one another they secretly knew it was because they simply weren't ready for their eternity.

They needed that bridge in their lives to feel human, to commit sin as the glorious protectors of their princess and future queen.

They were no fucking girl scouts – they were warriors of justice in the name of Serenity.

Besides, they would never stop committing to or loving each other.

No matter what.

********

------------

********

_**Natasha Rivers**_

_The real story about those two wasn't the fact that they were married girls, I mean, fables of prejudice against homosexuality was centuries old. _

_The story between these two was just, hypothetically, another most likely superficial marriage. _

_I was determined to dig up their dirt. In my opinion the more beautiful looking the couple, the more dark and dirtier the secrets._

_From Hino's side, who wouldn't want to be married to someone as beautiful as Aino? She was probably really popular among youth and voters because of it back home. _

_And then from Aino's side, the fact that she was married to a Japanese Senator of great respect boosted her whole fucking image. A celebrity with a politician instead of another bimbo celebrity? And such an intelligent and respected one at that?_

_Why?_

_It was a jackpot of false shit but I already knew it would take more effort than ever before on my part._

_These were my initial assumptions and thoughts, and doing my research I found that it was true. Back in Japan (and even in England) the pair was well loved for their very opposite styles. _

_Everything about them screamed __**fabricated fairytale.**_

_You know, I was no better then everyone else at this point. There was just something about those two being so attractive, young and successful that I preferred to believe they lived a paradise. _

_Everyone loved the image they showed: wealthy and beautiful. _

_One dark and mysterious, the other light and outgoing. _

_But there's something about being simply in their presence that fascinated me with them. _

_They walked liked fucking goddesses; there was something I felt that pushed them above everyone else. _

_And I, being who I am, would not stop until I found out why. _

_Why were they so elevated?_

_Why were they picture-perfect? Surely, they had a flaw. Maybe that flaw was connected to why neither Aino nor Hino took the other's name when they married?_

_I had to know._

_And so with my curiosity I began the journey to falling harder for Hino Rei, not realising what I was getting myself into. _

_I remember the first time I heard their voices, when I found them inside that lustrous building of famous musicians and other celebrities for an interview. _

_No one escaped me before, and they would not ever._

_Not even these 'goddesses.'_

{{}}

"Excuse me Ms. Aino may I have some of your time?"

I found her rocking her red dress next to Hino in that brilliant black and gold kimono by her side, both having champagne flutes in hand as Aino had said something that I managed to see made Hino smile a little.

In my subconscious mind I jotted this down – noticing how they were at ease with each other, clearly enough to get Hino who I heard of as an 'all-work-no-play' type of woman to smile.

Then again, they had an image to uphold in public and clearly many eyes were on them so they could very well be faking it like many others in this room.

Aino turned towards me and smiled those stunning teeth, she had a charm that I envied but loved already.

"Of course," she had said with a British edge to her vowels and no Asian accent, "I'd be honoured."

I grinned, glad to know she knew of me at least because yes darling _it was an honour_.

She turned to her wife whose eyes I felt on me, and I remember shivering at the time. I had never really talked with much political people in my life and I was slightly nervous.

They were cunning people.

Not to mention I wondered if she could speak English at all because Aino started talking to her in Japanese and I looked at her when her eyes left me to see her furrow her brows.

She nodded at Aino who smiled another charming smile and then turned her eyes back to me.

That was the first time we ever looked at each other.

Her eyes reminded me of an endless dark hole. You look down, see nothing but know that jumping is pointless because you'll continue seeing darkness and never end up anywhere.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Aino, and your wife, Ms. Hino."

She then took my extended hand and shook it. I held my hand out for her mysterious wife as well, but Hino only ignored it and dipped her head in a formal bow.

Aino giggled, flipping a straying piece of her natural blonde hair back where it landed exactly where it was before.

"Don't mind Reiko," she said in amusement.

I think I flushed when _Reiko_ bowed because I felt warm in the cheeks and foolish for sticking my hand out at her.

Hino then gave me a small smirk. She was amused at me, laughing with her endless black hole eyes.

And fuck it, I felt even warmer.

Aino had downed her glass of champagne, placing the empty one on a waiter's tray as he ogled her and walked by. Hino still had pretty much her full glass and held it at waist level, taking a few sips every now and then, watching me and not saying a damn word.

My cameraman, the useless fool, was so enraptured by Aino he failed to process when an announcement was made that the awards event was starting.

I scolded him, angry that Aino and Hino escaped my questions of the evening simply because of the small time period, but knowing I would meet them again.

I was going to get them on my talk show – that was for sure.

The rest of the night was fuzzy, only one more thing stood out in my memory:

Aino won the award she had been nominated for as best debut artist of the year.

The big screen at the front showed her face brightening with uncontained joy, she hugged her composed wife next to her and Hino gave her another special smile.

If they were actors, they were good ones.

She kissed her wife with a brief peck to the cheek, and walked up to stage like a model in that fucking red dress as Hino stood with others in the hall and applauded her.

Her quick thank-you speech mentioned some people of her company, her best friends, and her wife. She had declared how honoured she was to receive the award and presented her charming smile as we all clapped enthusiastically for the pretty woman. She also said something briefly in Japanese that the media was only able to translate the next day as "especially to my fellow soldiers for everything we've been through."

That line was an enigma.

I also remember seeing her walk down the stage and back to her seat.

I saw her whisper something in her wife's ear, and when everyone else headed for the after-party they were nowhere to be found.

They were the greatest mystery yet.


	3. Part Two

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, this chpater is longer and delves a bit more into the complications and i hope some of the questions will be answered. Please enjoy reading :D**

PART TWO

------------------------

_**Natasha Rivers **_

_I dislike, actually despise, when people try to talk to me before my show. _

_It usually involves them making friendly chat and then trying to find out what they are on the show for in terms of my questions. _

_Someone even bribed me once. I mean, I have enough money thank you!_

_Those fuckers. But they were different. Hino and Aino, I mean. _

_My show was going to be live in 5 minutes and Hino and Aino had requested to meet with me 'quickly.'_

"_How may I help you two?" I had asked with a smile, trying not to let the stress of our start time get to me. _

"_Oh, Miss Rivers," Aino smiled at me with a slight red to her cheeks, "thanks, I tried to get hold of you sooner but you were busy."_

_I had given her a nod, my gaze quickly analyzing her choice of dress. She was wearing tight denim jeans that had those 'fashionable' rips with leather boots up to her knees and a strapless shimmery top of pink. _

_She really was naturally beautiful, how could someone be so beautiful?_

"_We better hurry," I had reminded her. _

_Her wife had come out and closed the dressing room door behind them then, those endless eyes roaming around my backstage with scrutiny. She kind of looked as if being here was a chore for her. _

_That annoyed me. _

_Goddamn politicians with their trophy-wives and their fucking critical stares. _

"_Oh it's a very quick question," she had continued luring me in her unique voice of lovely British-sexy. _

_I didn't want to listen to her, but I couldn't help myself. _

_Aino had that effect on people._

_Hino was wearing a silk blouse of black with nicely cut and fitted trousers and a matching business but incredibly fitted black jacket. She looked very befitting of a Senator, and with her heels she stood a bit taller than both Aino and I in our own. _

_Without her Kimono from the last time I saw her, I could see that she had a figure much like Aino's. She was rather beautiful in her own way. Dark, mysterious... sexy I think is what most people would say. She even had a 'badass' attitude and clearly preferred blacks if I was not mistaken. She carried herself like she was different and fuck it she __was__ so different in my eyes. _

_Amazingly different. _

"_You see," Aino had lip gloss on, clear lip gloss on her perfect lips. "We were just wondering how long our interview will take because Rei has some urgent business to deal with. It came up suddenly..."_

_Those lips that Hino claims. I hated those lips. _

_I still hate them. _

"_Oh," I was quite flabbergasted, feeling silly that I had been getting annoyed because I thought they wanted me to sweet-talk them on screen._

_This explained why Hino seemed to not want to be here. I mean, everyone wanted to be on my show. Everyone who was anyone. _

_And fuck, I was having a seasonal record of viewers for this show at the moment and this couple was the main attraction of the day. They had to be on my show. I had questions. _

"_Well, we've slotted time for fifteen minutes of the twenty-six screen minutes. Then you, Ms. Aino, will be singing your song and then I have another guest."_

_Aino nodded, turned her head to the left to see Hino nod and then she smiled. _

_When Aino smiles at her wife, it's a different smile._

_It's much more mischievous, much more... genuine. _

_Much more charming and it makes me burn with jealousy to this day because Hino's never-ending eyes glow for Aino in a way they otherwise never would. _

_I mean, they seem to actually __end__. _

"_One minute!" A shout from the camera crew reached us. _

_It was on. _

_I sat down and the lights turned off, did my usual introduction to audience cheers and then introduced "Minako Aino, or as they say in Japan Aino Minako and her wife Senator Hino Rei!"_

_They walked on set with Aino ahead of Hino, her normal smile gracing her face. Her fucking charm and those damn perfect lips covered in clear gloss making her glow. _

_Hino was smiling too, probably because she knew how to carry herself for such shows back home or something. It was a small polite smile._

_It was beautiful._

_Her hair was past her shoulder – near the middle of her backs, shimmering in the stage light and looking like the perfect thing to run my fingers through. _

_She sat down after Aino sat down, noticeably as well. _

_I thought this was part of their facade: Hino being so chivalrous and charming to her wife like some well-bred politician treating their spouse like royalty. _

_Hino gave me another bow of her head and then sat down with her back straight and left ankle tucked behind her right ankle. _

_Aino sat with her legs crossed carelessly, still smiling and giving a few winks to the large show audience, naturally drawing the cameraman's attention and I do remember seeing some people blush even though the lighting on the audience was darker._

_The questions came out after the cheers finally died out enough. _

"_So Ms. Aino, you have been in the music industry for seven years, correct?"_

"_Yes," she replied my question with those fucking perfect lips. _

"_But your album was released this summer, and your singles a month before... what were you doing the years before your album came out?"_

_She giggled, but I was a sharp reporter and I saw something no one in my audience saw._

_Her baby blue eyes flashed to dark blue and Hino's (out of the corner of my eye) left hand gripped her cushioned chair's arm a little tightly. _

_So Hino understood English and there was definitely something up with those two._

_Then it hit me that of course Hino should understand English if she was a Senator. _

"_Well," Aino was a really good liar, "Rei and I got married four years ago and with her election only a year after our marriage much of my time was taken up with that."_

"_Ah, right," I cut her in a bit, "I hear that to run for Senator one must be married and have that spouse attend all ceremonies and election programs with her in Japan."_

_This was to try and hint that their marriage was a practical one, clearly for political reasons... possibly... _

"_No," Aino replied with another giggle, "that's not true. It is true that Rei had to be married to run for Senator, but my attendance at her events is not necessary. It was my personal choice to accompany her."_

_Smart girl, knows how to sound humble and devoted. _

"_Did Ms. Hino only marry you for her election?" I said it with a joking nature but the question was my other attempt to pry more into their superficial life._

"_I certainly hope not," Aino made a face and sent a teasing sceptical look at Hino who chuckled with the rest of the audience as well as myself._

_She was good. It was harder than I thought for sure._

_Lies, truths, half-lies... I just couldn't tell for some reason what was what between them. Usually I could sense things right away! _

"_Rei and I had been engaged for a year beforehand, and yes our marriage was timed well for her election, but our friends just would not stop teasing us about getting married and we decided to get it over with."_

_More chuckles. _

_I nodded. What else should I ask? How about their last name? Yes. That question would suffice._

"_I see. Some of the fans at home were wondering why you never took either Ms. Hino's name or why Ms. Hino never took your name."_

_For the first time, Hino's melodic and firm voice reached my ears in perfect English with no distinct accent. _

"_I can not change my name; it is a family obligation and duty that I have valued with respect to my family." She smiled that polite smile again and continued, "Anyone I marry must either take my name or keep their own, as per their wishes."_

_That was... deep. And she – I remember very well – had said it so casually and passively. So politically._

"_And why, Ms. Aino, did you keep your own?" _

"_Well, I went through a difficult time when I was younger, and Rei had taught me a valuable life lesson...um," she awkwardly twirled her hair, "What I meant to say was that I am who I am. And that person is Aino Minako, so I had no wish to change it."_

"_Ah," I was slightly confused and very intrigued with the beginning of her answer. "You and Ms. Hino have been together for a long time then?"_

"_We've known each other since we were fourteen," Aino told me with her (fucking) smile. _

"_You've dated since then?"_

"_Oh, no!" Aino flushed slightly and Hino's polite smile grew a bit... affectionate. "We knew each other through mutual friends, soon became very close friends and confidants... she had always been different to me from other friends, and we got together six years after meeting."_

"_Are these friends the 'soldiers' you mentioned in your speech?"_

_Hino raised a brow and sent a very amused smile towards Aino who grinned with her teeth flashing while nodding. She made this totally 'Asian' cute gesture with her hands making a V, as I was later informed, for victory._

_This really intrigued me... that was either a really cute love story or a very good inventive tale of their 'love.'_

"_What was this difficult time, if you don't mind my asking?" I tracked back a bit to her small blurt – wondering silently in my heart if she had said it so I would ask or if she had honestly slipped it._

_Either way I could tell somewhere in my heart that this whole interview was playing in their favour. _

_She paused, smile still charming but eyes darkening a bit before she shrugged and let me in on her difficult time. _

"_When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with cancer. I had given up on my life because by my fourteenth birthday the doctor told me the only way I could live was if I took a surgery with a two percent chance of surviving."_

_My audience gasped. _

_And me? I gestured her to continue, feeling actually interested and sympathetic._

_She adjusted her top a bit and then started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. I noticed that even her hands and nails seemed to be perfect. _

_Maybe even the most beautiful of people have demons no one knows about. And this sudden realisation made me wonder if this meant Hino as well._

_Those two only got more addicting. _

"_I told none of my friends about it, but when I met Rei... she, uh, found out." Aino giggled again, her eyes fond with memory. "I still remember her face when we bumped in the hallway of the hospital."_

_There was encouraging laughter from me and the audience, easing our nerves and tension and eagerly awaiting more of this story. _

"_Well, Reiko," she dropped that pet name and Hino rolled her eyes a bit, "was there with her grandfather at the time and after a brief bicker over whose fault it was that we bumped each other one of our friends came galloping down the hallway and made us all eat in the cafeteria together and that was how we were acquainted."_

_Hino giggled a little as well. A little. _

"_Anyways, after that we saw each other a few times outside of school. Um, Rei and I kept running into each other at the hospital and we both (giggle) lied to each other about why we were there!"_

_She really had a way with making people admire her. _

"_After a few months, Rei caught me crying and she comforted me... I don't have any parents so my friends were really all I had."_

_There was an 'awww' and I could tell it annoyed Hino but she was ever polite. She also made a quick check to her watch which reminded me that she apparently had some 'urgent' business to deal with. _

_Sucks for her because I needed more scoop on their life._

"_After that, well, we got closer than I have ever been with anyone in my life." Hino agreed with a nod. Aino smiled at her. "And then," she charmed us all with that face, "when she found out about my illness she told me 'You're a coward. I would take the surgery if there was a chance.' Naturally, back then I was stubborn and very insulted at being called such a thing but when she also said 'live for you, Aino Minako, not for anything else'... This really changed my mind."_

"_So... you took the surgery?" I timidly asked._

"_Yes, I took it and here I am. Happy and very much alive."_

_That story was... too cute to be true for me. _

"_And this is why I honoured that sentiment when we married and kept my name."_

_I stayed suspicious of them._

_After that, well, Hino left to attend to her 'business' and Aino performed her number one single live. _

_And I was the first person in the world of media to get the knowledge of Aino Minako's cancerous past and 'true love' with the Senator. _

_I made a lot of money on that show too. _

_********_

_-------------_

_********_

"Hino-sama, your three o'clock is here."

Rei looked up from her desk and quickly sent a glance to her wristwatch before leaning back in her chair and setting down her pen.

"Thank you Okuzaki-san, you're free to leave for the day if you wish. Let her in please."

Her personal assistant smiled and nodded, glad to have the day off earlier than usual.

Rei ran a hand through her hair as her office door was opened again. She stood up from her chair, walking around the wooden desk to greet her _appointment_.

"What may I help you with today, Inoue-san?" She closed the door to her office after a brief glance outside proved Okuzaki was indeed cleaning up her stuff into her oversized purse while chatting on the phone to her husband as she got ready to leave.

Inoue Setsuki held a pair of sunglasses in one hand and a jacket tucked over her forearm, a seductive smile instantly on her face as she watched Rei lock the door behind them.

"You can start by calling me Setsuki, Senator."

Rei raised an eyebrow at her as she walked closer, placing a hand gently to Rei's shoulder.

Rei let her eyes travel Setsuki's form. She was thirteen years Rei's senior and married with three children to Inoue Takashi – a prominent film producer who sponsored her campaign.

"Can I get you a drink Setsuki-san?" Rei walked over to her cabinet and opened it, knowing the answer anyways.

"That would be lovely," the older woman was wearing a dark red dress that made her eyes bright and complimented her brown hair.

"You were going somewhere after?" Rei asked, handing over a glass of her sweetest wine and leading Setsuki to the stiff leather couch.

Setsuki placed her coat over the couch arm and her sunglasses on the coffee table nearby as she took a sip of her drink, letting out some of the sexual tension she was feeling through a bark of laughter.

"I'm accompanying Takashi to a dinner party with some company actors."

Rei sipped her wine, relishing the sweet taste and letting a small grin grace her mouth as Setsuki leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love your office, Senator."

Rei loved the colour red. Always had, always would and now was no exception to the rule.

When Setsuki started nibbling on her earlobe, Rei glanced down at the red fabric of the dress beside her before closing her eyes with a sigh.

For a woman her age Setsuki had a wonderful body that was fitted by yoga classes and a healthy diet.

"mmm," Rei let a low and very approving sound softly rumble from her throat, not objecting when her wine glass was taken from her hand or when those yoga thighs straddled her and the leather groaned in agreement.

"Rei-san... I've been waiting for this all week."

There was no joke in her tone as Setsuki muttered this with a plea and started to kiss along Rei's neck, trying to slide her jacket off.

Rei pulled her closer and Setsuki wiggled to press herself even more so, wanting things to move faster. She loved feeling young again with Hino. Rei's gaze darkened with desire at the thrill of this older woman making it abundantly clear how badly she wanted the Senator to fuck her.

"Uhn," Setsuki grinded and moaned as hands squeezed her ass and caressed her hips and massaged her spine.

Rei urged Setsuki to lie down on the couch as things got more heated for comfort and felt hands start to unbutton her blouse. Since Setsuki was going to a dinner party, however, Rei was unable to risk letting her 'mess' get on the dress and tried to lift it over her head as gently as possible.

Setsuki was wearing no undergarments.

Her naked body stuck to the leather and a 'thwap' was heard as she pulled Rei down on top of her desperately.

Rei felt Setsuki's hands grab at the collar of her dress shirt and try to push back so it would slide of her arms, the kisses were getting more energetic and the Senator's bottom lip was stretched out by a soft bite.

Rei felt the naked legs around her torso squeeze her closer as the body below her arched in pleasure and a black elegant peep toe heel dug into her backside.

Rei bit her lip in slight pain and struggled to get this over with quickly so the discomfort would hopefully pass soon.

Her left hand kept her body raised while her right hand slid between their bodies and started to slowly penetrate as her head bent down to suck on Setsuki's breast.

Setsuki was rather loud. She was also very horny and came quicker and louder than usual. Rei felt like she barely did anything.

After untangling from their entangled limbs, Setsuki blushed while slipping her dress back on and entering Rei's private bathroom to wash her face of the accumulated sweat, also grabbing some makeup from her coat to touch up on it.

Rei wiped the woman's juices off the couch and off her fingers with some napkins. She was in the middle of doing her buttons when her cell phone rang from her desk.

"Hey Usagi-chan," she put it to her ear and also grabbed her black blazer.

Setsuki walked out and up to her, helping her put her jacket and on then kissing her cheek with a naughty smile.

"No of course I didn't forget..." She grabbed her large black purse and threw a folder inside. "Mina is coming back tonight, around seven... yes of course I'm picking her up Odongo."

She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair and her collar with the desk mirror. "I'm sure she'll want to tell you herself, Usagi... I'm not ruining the surprise you idiot..."

Rei made eye contact with Setsuki and grinned, "I was in the middle of doing some work you know..."

Setsuki blushed and toyed with her pearl earrings.

"I'll bring Mina by your place tomorrow, okay? No? Then just come over instead... Bye Usa."

She put her phone in her purse as well and slipped the bag over her shoulder, making sure the office was clean with her eyes before she walked Setsuki down and out of the building.

Just as she reached for the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"I'm free after the dinner party tonight," a finger was now drawing on her shoulder.

Rei leaned close to her as if to kiss her but stopped before their lips could touch and instead placed a burning one to her cheek.

"I'm not," she backed up from the dazed Setsuki and opened the door, "My wife comes back tonight, Inoue-san."

Setsuki giggled but felt slightly jealous, walking past the Senator who held the door open before locking it and following her.

"When can I see you again Senator?"

-----

-----

Minako had spent the long flight from London to Tokyo flirting with both the handsome businessman who sat next to her in first class and their personal flight attendant who blushed beautifully at her jests.

She was in a very good mood, even buying her new companion a drink and conversing with him for a while.

He was married to another guy in London and was visiting family in Tokyo. Minako told him that she herself was married for a year now and they exchanged a few tidbits of their honeymoons and ended up exchanging numbers to hang out as well.

"Hiro-kun!" She giggled his name as he made a snarky comment about the lady two rows ahead of them who continued giving them the evil eye, like she was jealous or something.

"Well it's true," he muttered, "she's even looking right now."

"Shall we give her a show, then?" Minako turned her head and gave him a coy grin.

"A show?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

Minako chuckled. "Is she still looking?"

They would be landing in five minutes.

"Yes," he giggled, "glaring is more like it."

Minako leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips, smiling widely as he blushed and then turning to the lady watching them with shock and winking.

"You're a naughty one aren't you, Minako-san?"

Minako laughed again, "I am not."

"You know," he grabbed his drink and took a sip, "you're the first girl I've ever kissed."

"You're not the first boy," she retorted with a smirk.

"I wonder what your wife would think of that," he teased.

Minako shrugged.

"The lady is still watching," she said this in Japanese now since both of them seemed to rotate between Japanese and English as they talked.

Hiro huffed, "Justin wants me to call him when I land, I'd much rather go straight to bed." He said this to change the subject and sub consciously remind himself he had someone he loved, not to mention he only did guys and for some reason was strangely attracted to his new friend. A girl.

"How long are you in Tokyo for?" Minako winked at the flight attendant who blushed again and collected their garbage for them.

Hiro grinned, "five weeks. You know if I was your wife I'd be worried."

Minako rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Let's get together while you're here, I'm sure you'll get annoyed of your family."

"Tell me about it," he sighed, both of them were slightly jumping as the plane's wheels hit the runway and bumped along the ground, "you said you were in music right? My cousin works in the entertainment business; she's a rather big name in England."

"What is her name?"

Minako felt her stomach twist in anticipation. There was no way, right? If he said Michiru-

"Kaioh Michiru-"

The captain was speaking but they didn't bother listening.

"No way!" She cut him off. The world was way too small. "Know her? She happens to be a friend of mine."

"Really?"

Minako giggled, nodding her head.

Hiro seemed excited as well.

The seatbelt sign was off and they were free to get off the plane.

Minako told Hiro how she met Michiru – without all the Senshi details of course – and they shared a few laughs about Haruka as well when they went to collect their luggage.

"Rei!" A tall figure wearing business attire smiled at her and Minako felt an axe chop away a huge hole in her heart that she never realised was there until she felt Rei's hand take her own and that familiar gentle smile greet her.

"Minako," Rei only accepted a kiss to her cheek and no more because she disliked PDA and also had an image to uphold as a Senator.

Not to mention the random paparazzi behind the pillar to her left in the busy airport.

A few citizens inside recognized the city's new Senator and pointed but Rei paid them no heed.

"Rei, meet my new friend Oogami Hiro. Hiro, my wife Hino Rei."

"Hino, huh?" They shared a handshake and Rei dipped her head a bit, eyeing the young attractive man with scrutiny.

"You'll never guess who Hiro-kun is related to!"

Finally, the luggage belt started moving and they walked forward to it.

"Who?"

"Michiru-chan!"

Rei was slightly surprised.

"I see, how nice. She's a friend of ours," Rei told the man.

She could tell he was intimidated by her, she could feel it come off of him but it was like a candle compared to the sun of Minako's excitement and delight at the moment.

It melted Rei's heart, made her want to take her wife away and prove to Minako that she too missed her more than anything these past couple months.

Though Rei never offered to carry Minako's carry-on bag she did roll the larger suitcases and left Minako with the smaller ones.

Minako hugged her new friend goodbye before they went their separate ways.

"You didn't drive?" Minako frowned as they came outside, a little unnerved by the men in black who took their photos.

"No," Rei grinned at the black limousine in front that Minako remained clueless of and put the bags beside the trunk as her driver got out and started loading the car for them.

Rei took the suitcase from Minako's hand and gave it to him as well before opening the door of the limo and watching Minako's eyes lighten up as she got the message.

Upon closing the door Rei heard the driver close the trunk and get in the driver seat.

"You're going to have to get use to this limousine now."

Minako giggled and grabbed Rei into a hug, glad to finally hold her and smell her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Rei chuckled, returning the embrace as the car started moving.

Minako kissed her chastely, cupping Rei's cheek tenderly.

"It's just you and me tonight," Rei said into their kiss.

"You convinced the other to come tomorrow?"

"Hmmm," Rei sighed happily as Minako rested her head on her shoulder and snuggled close. "I want you all to myself first."

Her phone vibrated and she almost groaned in protest, pulling it out to see she got a new e-mail which she decided could wait until tomorrow.

Minako snatched Rei's phone and put it in the pocket of her own denim jacket mischievously, "it's just you and me, Reiko."

-----

Rei's lips travelled up her spine slowly and Minako giggled as they reached her shoulders and then her neck, a bare arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close causing her giggle to turn into a content moan, and then a whimper when familiar lean fingers cupped her left breast.

"Rei..." she bit her lip and turned around, pushing Rei onto her back and resting her elbows on either side of her love's head while pushing her body down.

Rei moaned and caressed her back gently as their slow kisses continued.

Minako felt Rei urge her over and complied when Rei was on top, forcing herself between her legs and smiling tenderly down at her, cheeks flushed.

"I love you," Rei said softly, almost sheepishly, admiring Minako's flushed countenance and blue eyes.

Minako returned the smile, leaning her head up to kiss her and then bringing her hands up to gently brush over Rei's face.

"I love you too," she murmured back, her fingers pushing Rei's bangs back behind her ears before wrapping around her neck and dragging her down for another chaste kiss.

Rei pushed her hips against Minako, feeling Minako buck back against her softly and gasping into their kiss.

She rocked her hips again, harder. This time Minako too responded and soon their kisses were passionate and broken by gasps of breath as their rocking got faster.

"Mina," Rei groaned into her ear, their cheeks pressed together.

Minako flipped them over, straddling Rei whose eyes were glazed over. She pinned Rei's arms down gently grinning at Rei's confused expression.

She touched Rei's erect nipples, watching in fascination as Rei bit her lower lip in pleasure and closed her eyes

Minako then cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. She knew all too well that Rei got more aroused when things were done gently and slowly. She built Rei up before her pyro erupted.

Rei's hands were caressing her hips now and Minako certainly didn't mind.

"How badly do you want me?" Minako watched as Rei's nostrils flared in response when she pinched at the question.

Minako leaned down and kissed her as deeply as she could, enjoying the groan Rei made when she broke the kiss to lean back upright.

"Hmm, Reiko?" She teased her right hand now brushing down the valley of Rei's breasts and to her stomach where it paused.

Rei watched her, trying not to squirm at the ticklish and light touch.

Minako then lifted the same hand and brought it to her own chest, throwing her head back moving it down her body with a moan.

"Tell me Rei," she dipped past her trimmed triangle of hair and slicked her finger over her wet spot, gasping and looking at Rei whose gaze stayed transfixed at the sight.

Then she smirked, bringing the finger out where it gleamed with her own arousal.

She leaned back down to Rei, placing her finger to Rei's mouth, blushing with a smirk as Rei sucked on her digit like she was hypnotised by Minako, which is basically was.

Minako retracted her finger from Rei's mouth and moved it to Rei's core, feeling Rei stiffen beneath her before letting out a moan and griping the sheets.

Minako pushed her finger in, kissing Rei as the woman beneath her wiggled in pleasure.

"Tell me," Minako pushed in with force, gasping when Rei rolled over her and kissed her while rocking on her finger.

"I need you," Rei clutched the sheets beneath her as Minako added another finger and also tightened her legs around her torso, her free arm going around Rei's neck to pull her for another kiss.

Minako gasped when Rei's own finger started probing at her wet sex, feeling them push into her as Rei kissed her again with more fury while dropping her weight more onto Minako.

Rei's inner walls clamped on Minako's fingers and Minako watched as Rei's eyes closed and her mouth parted right above her own face.

She continued rocking on Rei's fingers and pulled Rei to her closer from her neck as she noticed Rei start moving off of her.

"Don't stop," she urged desperately, eyes shutting as she felt it come close.

Rei stopped.

Minako was going to fucking punch her if she didn't finish!

"Rei!" She cried when Rei instead slid down her body and placed wet kisses.

Minako's back arched high when she felt those fingers tease her again, but instead of feeling them inside of her she felt something wet and strong.

"Ah!" she threw her head back and grabbed at Rei's head between her legs, her thighs tightening on Rei's skull and her hips bucking into her face erratically.

"Reiko... uh – uh – ah!"

Finally she came; feeling the familiar yet new euphoria inside her body and hugging Rei close when her wife slithered back up her body.

Rei pulled the thin cotton sheets over them, her hand stroking Mina's back gently and her eyes closed in content as they caught their breaths.

"Can you get me something to eat, Rei?" Minako voice was sluggish and Rei hummed, kissing her forehead.

"I made some rice and a curry before I went to get you."

"Sounds lovely," Minako started to play with Rei's hair.

The home phone started to ring and Minako grumbled, cursing to Rei's amusement as she got up and grabbed the sheet with her, the phone in the next room.

Rei was slightly embarrassed as she was left start naked on the bed with no sheet but could only smile as Minako's "I'm fucking coming" echoed the walls.

She sighed and got up herself, grabbing a sexy silk robe of red and tying the sash around her waist before going to the kitchen to heat up the meal she had prepared.

She heard Minako answer the phone and took out some plates, smiling at Minako who waltzed into the kitchen with her sheet dragging on the kitchen floor as she took a spot at the chic table, watching Rei pop a plate of something delicious into the microwave.

"I know right," she said to whoever was on the phone, "... my trip was fine thank-you... of course I'll give her the phone right now. It was nice to talk to you too, Setsuki-san."

Rei frowned at that, taking the food from the microwave and grabbing a spoon before she walked over and placed it in front of Minako who practically drooled and dug right in since Rei heated the food at teh perfect temperature for her to scarf down.

Rei took the phone from Minako.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked before putting the phone to her ear.

"Joosh" said Minako through a mouthful.

Rei went to the fridge and found some orange juice, thinking it would do.

"Hello," she greeted into the phone.

"_Rei-san,"_ came the familiar voice from earlier that day.

Rei averted her eyes to Minako briefly who continued eating before grabbing the juice carton and pouring it into a glass.

"Inoue-san," she said, "it's rather late to call... has something happened?"

A sensual laugh as Rei put the juice back and walked over with Minako's glass, now taking her own food from the microwave and setting it in front of her before she sat down next to her blonde and very happy girl.

Realising she forgot a spoon Rei stood up again to go and collect one.

"_Yes, actually. Takashi asked me to phone you – he needs to speak with you tomorrow, anytime will do but it's urgent."_

Rei sat back down, "What's this about?"

Setsuki let out a sigh, _"Something about politics, he's gotten some idea or something..."_

Rei sighed, "Yes, I can of course make time for him Inoue-san. It would be my pleasure. I'll get in touch tomorrow morning."

"_Oh, thank-you." _She paused for a moment before adding, _"See around Senator."_

"Goodnight," Rei hung up the phone and put it to the side before she took a spoon of her food.

Minako let out a content sigh, "that was delicious Reiko."

Rei flushed slightly, glad for the compliment. Minako's smile dropped when she heard Rei laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Rei raised an eyebrow chewing her food with a smug smile, her eyes trailing down Minako's body.

Minako flushed brightly when she realised that ever since she started eating she had lost grip of the bed sheet and it currently exposed her upper body.

She pulled the sheet back up and glared at Rei, "I don't see why you're laughing Hino Rei, if you find them so funny them maybe you don't get to touch them anymore!"

Rei stopped laughing, "you can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious!"

Rei grabbed Minako's wrist as she stood up and pulled her down onto her lap.

"But I cooked your dinner," she pulled the sheet down and Minako tried to wriggle from her. "And I was going to clean you dishes too."

Minako sighed, "That's because you're my bitch."

"Am I?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

Minako laughed as Rei kissed her neck and brought a hand up to cup her breast.

"My sexy bitch."

Rei pinched her nipple and Minako slapped her hand and stood from her lap.

"Ow! Stupid Martian." She cradled her sore boob and then grabbed the sheet and huffed as she pulled it around her and walked off again.

Rei got up and took their dishes to the sink.

Oh how she had missed Minako.

********

--------------

********

_**Natasha Rivers**_

_The first time I ever held a conversation with Hino was a whole year after she appeared on my show. _

_I saw Aino alone at very few socials after her first award and was always disappointed when Hino never showed up with her. _

_I found myself moving a bit away from America and its celebrities to research anything I could find on Hino and Aino, but mostly Hino. _

_I told myself it was because of how curious I was at her behaviour, her type. She was a new specimen that excited me and that was not because she was Japanese but because she was a political celebrity. _

_I was right, but this was an understatement. _

_I let myself get obsessed and I tried to seduce the damn Senator to my game. _

_I, for the first time ever, got played by my own game and to this very day I don't think Hino realises just how hard she played me. _

_She probably thought my feelings for her were completely lustful, which they initially were. _

_Now? Now I really do believe I fell in love with her and it hurts to know we can never be._

_And fuck it, since when did I of all people ever want a committed relationship? I was all about the sex and pleasure. _

_The thrill._

{{}}

"Wow, Aino did well for herself, a sold out concert..."

"She has an amazing voice," my current beau Tony who was also a professional golfer with a very nice body pulled me to him.

I being who I am had VIP tickets to Aino's concert. So I brought him along too, and he seemed pretty cuddly today.

"Hmm," I agreed.

She barely wore any stage makeup from what I could tell, and her back-up dancers were _really_ good.

But I was the most impressed to see prissy 'I'm so delicate' Aino do some back-flips and intense dance moves.

That girl was a genuine talent, not a fake because of her beauty. How... utterly _surprising_.

She was really attractive, one couldn't help but watch her and I was suspicious that Tony already had a boner when she did her last number in a very revealing outfit.

"You can meet her after with me if you want," I teased him because he was acting like a little teenage boy around her.

"C-cool," he tried to keep his smooth going but I saw right through his cute little charade.

Her voice was beautiful, talking or singing... even I wondered what it would sound like in the throes of passion.

I guess _Hino_ knew.

Actually... I wonder what Hino sounds like? How does she touch? Rough... soft?

Why was I even thinking this! Gah!

The concert was over after an encore that the crowd begged for with their cries of worship.

I led Tony backstage, our VIP passes let us go by the large security personnel with no problem especially since they recognized me and one or two seemed to be fans of Tony's drive swing.

We saw her signing a few autographs with other VIP members and even taking a photo with a charming little boy who was redder than her red shirt, his father no better.

She was all smiles, fanning her face and seemingly pleased with her performance. Some assistant came by and handed her water and a towel before Aino saw me and Tony, smiling and waving briefly.

"Miss Rivers," she walked the few steps over, "how did you like the concert?"

"It was very good," I honestly told her, "I'd like you to meet my friend Tony Ganton."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Tony was blushing in the cheeks as well and his grip on my hand tightened slightly before he tried to act like his usual macho self by straightening his shoulders.

It was the most surprising when I saw Hino walk backstage holding out a bouquet of classic red roses.

How cheesy can you get?

I had been keeping tabs on them, and none of my sources indicated Hino would be in town for the concert though... Why, she had been at a Conference in _Tokyo, Japan_, only this morning! How could she have gotten here so fast?

"Reiko!" Aino seemed surprised as well, as she launched at Hino and grabbed the roses after kissing her on the cheek like a little girl who gets candy.

They were, I repeat, either the best actors I've come across or genuinely in love.

"That's her wife?" Tony whispered in my ear lowly.

I nodded, angry that I did not know Japanese and therefore had no clue as to what Aino was mumbling which caused Hino to laugh at her.

The whole backstage crew and the other VIPs' had eyes curiously and enviously stuck on them like Tony and I, some already whipping out cameras and taking photos. We were all like flecks of dust in their presence. They commanded attention without even trying.

Hino talked back in Japanese now, the first time I heard her use the language with her powerful voice of dark chocolate.

Maybe that's how Hino would sound during sex...

"Oh, Miss Rivers," Aino turned to me again, "you wanted a quick few words right?"

I nodded and followed her and Hino down the hall to her dressing room, Tony seemed a little jealous of Hino or Aino – I had no clue but I suspected Hino because he crushed on Aino first.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance again Miss Rivers," Hino held the door open for us as we walked in and gave me that polite, political, unreadable smile that I had come to quite like.

"You as well Ms. Hino."

After closing the door behind us she gave me a quick bow of the head and Aino tossed the roses on her dresser before grabbing a sweater and putting it over her head. Tony sulked quietly because now her body was pretty much covered.

Hino was wearing a dark blue silk blouse with a matching neck scarf, a fitted skinny-legged trouser with black pointy-toed heeled stilettos and a very sexy blazer of black.

She loved those dark colours; all pictures I saw of her had her in dark colours. All the times I saw her in person she had dark colours.

And dark colours suited her perfectly.

"Ms. Hino, this is my friend Tony Ganton. He's the number one ranked golfer in America and third in the world."

Tony huffed his chest a little and extended his hand to Hino, I could tell he was intimidated by her but wanted to impress her all the same.

Hino bowed her head and ignored his hand like she had done with me before and said, "Very impressive. It's nice to meet you."

I giggled because of it and Tony flushed because Aino laughed as well. He awkwardly retreated his hand and dipped his head, "thank you. You as well."

"Shall we begin? I have somewhere to be," Aino took her hair out of her ponytail and it eased down her shoulders like falling leaves in the autumn.

Hino said something in Japanese and her wife nodded before she simply bowed at both Tony and I before excusing herself from the room.

I was upset because I had hoped she would stay. Maybe talk. Maybe just let me admire her in person some more.

"How does your first concert feel?" I asked, pulling out a small recorder and pressing the button as we started.

"It's an amazing experience," she enthused in her voice, "I feel really tired now but during the concert it was a wave of adrenaline! Really surreal, like a dream."

She sounded very happy.

Before I could ask another question the door opened and Hino popped her head in with a small frown.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Rivers." Then she turned her eyes to Minako and, "Mina –"

After 'Mina' they were back to Japanese, but an idea hit me... my recorder was on, so what if I recorded their conversations and then got them translated?

Why hadn't I thought of it before!

Fucking genius I am.

"Something has come up-"

"Its fine," I cut her off in excitement to go and find out what was said in Japanese. "You're staying at the _Renalo_ right? Tony is as well."

"Oh," she blinked, "okay. So... I can meet you in the front hall around midnight?"

Midnight was in two hours.

"Sure," I smiled and she grabbed her bouquet of roses and rushed off with Hino who gave a brief nod to us while talking in Japanese on her phone.

They held hands, I noticed.

----

----

I kissed Tony and told him I'd meet him in his room at the _Renalo_ after my 'midnight interview' with Aino.

He was very amorous this evening, even telling me in my ear that he couldn't wait to touch me.

He's a very nice man, Tony. But I was too preoccupied in my mind to call and find out about the translation quickly that I barely gave it a second thought as I took a cab to my studio while calling one of my foreign techs to see if he could help.

I met him at the studio and gave him the recorder plus a promised promotion if he were to continue doing such translations for me _secretly_ to which he agreed.

He was kind of cute too.

It was only thirty minutes when he handed me a stapled transcript of the conversation on the tape-recorder.

I wrote a brief 'contract' to frighten him into keeping this certain part secret, but he seemed more than happy to oblige with the money I offered in turn and the promotion he wanted.

Steve was his name. Steve Portrenial.

I can't believe I have the transcript of their secret Japanese conversation here in my very hands!

When Steve excused himself from my office, I sat down with a lamp of light and eagerly flipped the pages over.

Since he had not known who was speaking, the voices were separated by two kinds of font but I could follow which was Hino's because it said 'Mina' in the script.

It was like so:

Mina, the others have just called me. It is urgent we meet them. 

_Is it about the crystals or is it just an attack?_

It's about the crystals.

And that was _it._

What. The. Fuck!

It made no sense!

----

----

I made it to the front hall a few minutes later than midnight. I saw one of the hotel staff blush at me and shyly gesture her hand to the private bar.

I had been to this hotel numerous times and so I smiled a quick thank-you and walked to the familiar bar.

Aino was nowhere in sight.

Instead, Hino was texting on her personal communicator in the same attire from before while taking generous sips from a glass of scotch.

Politicians had that image, after all.

"Ms. Hino," I called out to her and she turned her head up and gave me a nod before grabbing her drink and walking up to me.

"Miss Rivers. Minako will be late, she's getting ready."

I was way too entranced by her to give a flying fuck about the interview right now.

"That's fine," I smiled a little flirtatiously, "thanks you for your generous company."

She chuckled in that voice of dark chocolate and we both walked toward the leather couches at the back. We were the only ones in the bar at this time which was surprising but very welcome.

"Allow me to buy you a drink?" She asked as I sat down and she placed her drink on the glass table.

Allow you to buy me a drink?

Baby you don't have to ask.

"How very kind."

She smiled that polite smile and removed her blazer; that silky shirt of dark blue had a distinct smell like incense and I felt my breath hitch as she let her black jacket fall to the couch and roll up her sleeves.

Such a lovely body... I was starting to see what could capture someone as beautifully spawn as Aino to Hino's allure.

That is, of course, if they weren't faking... I seriously just did not know.

"What is your preferred drink?"

I couldn't help but look at her arms and hands, wondering what it would feel like to be with a woman such as her.

"I'll have number twenty-seven," I declared. That was my favourite cocktail, it tasted like bananas.

She raised a brow since I knew the whole drink menu and its numbers before walking off to the sole bartender.

What an astounding individual. Even the way she walked was mysterious.

She came back with my drink rather quickly and placed it before me, finally taking a seat and moving her jacket to the armrest of the couch.

"Thank you," I took as big of a sip that was considered polite because I felt thirsty and really needed something to rattle my brains a bit.

She leaned forward and I paused for a second until she simply grabbed her drink and brought the glass to her lips.

"Did you watch the concert?" I asked the first thing that came from my mind and she raised an eyebrow.

I just wanted a conversation because silence with her was annoying.

"Unfortunately, no."

"I see," I took another big sip, finishing my drink and putting the drink down.

She seemed to notice my nerves shooting through the wall, and it was embarrassing because I was famous for holding inquisitive conversations but here I was too afraid to think of anything that might lead to one between us.

"Well, I saw the last song... her encore," Hino said also finishing off her drink before leaning back.

Her hair was so enchantingly dark at the strangest of times.

I saw it then: Her eyes trailing along my legs before she smirked – the smallest of smirks.

It was like she knew I had been watching her, knew what I was thinking, and knew what I was feeling.

"It was certainly the best concert I've ever been to," I almost squeaked in my voice.

Then I thought: do I dare?

I always dare. And I was no fucking coward to back from our little game. She was the one who was supposed to act like this toward me, not me toward her!

I leaned forward and lowered my tone a bit, picking out the cherry I usually leave in the glass and shifting my eyes up to make sure she was watching.

She was watching alright.

"Her voice is beautiful," I put the cherry to my lips and let my tongue show before putting it in my mouth and slowly putting out the stem.

"Mm," I moaned softly, it wasn't my favourite taste but I didn't mind it, I was trying to seduce her after all.

I dropped the cherry stem back into the glass and leaned back while pushing my chest out slightly and smirking as she simply stared at me.

I couldn't read her endless eyes and my heart was beating like a drum in my ears.

She continued to stare at me, a more serious look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late," A voice cut us off and Aino walked up.

Hino stood up at her entry and waited for her _wife_ to sit before she said something in Japanese.

As soon as Aino announced her presence I whipped out my recorder, glad to get their transactions in the language they thought I would never know on tape.

"Just get me whatever Miss Rivers is having," Aino said making me realise Hino had only asked about a drink.

Hino walked back to the bartender and Aino turned to me with a smile.

She was just as beautiful but I noticed she was a little tired. She had a white denim skirt with a simple but very tight t-shirt of black paired with leather boots up to her knees.

"So, are we just discussing the concert? I don't want to sound rude but I'm exhausted."

"Of course! I understand, we can call it off if you like," I offered politely.

"No need," she giggled, doing something I just knew Hino would never do and lazily flopping back to the couch. "I promised the interview. These concerts are just really tiring."

Hino expertly carried three glasses with her hands that I noticed were very well manicured as she placed my drink before me and another before Aino, taking her own immediately to her lips as she sat beside her wife with her back straight.

"Thanks," Aino said – greedily gulping down her drink unlike Hino who took those charming sips.

Then she went back to ranting about the concert, "we did seven hours of rehearsal with the tech crew and lights, and I also went through three days of choreography with my dancers."

"Wait," I paused from taking a sip of my own drink and curiously asked, "You did your own choreography?"

"Yes," Aino said, "it was fun as well."

Wow. This girl was definitely genuine talent.

"And you wouldn't believe the journalists we had to deal with all over the place! One journalist even forged as one of the dancers and tried to chat me up!"

She giggled, and I was trying to get my mind off Hino so I giggled as well.

"How did he get away with that?"

"I have no clue, I realised there was no way he was one of my dancers because he didn't know the routine I had them practice for _months_. We found my dancer tied to a pole backstage of the hall and had the man arrested. Honestly, some of these people."

She was laughing now and even Hino smiled at that.

I noticed something peculiar about Aino's hair. There was... a red rose in it.

Could it be one of the roses from Hino's bouquet? This was another clue in my opinion about their marriage life... and I also started to feel slightly jealous.

"You know what, Ms. Aino," I declared, "I can tell you're tired and the interview was only meant as a simple after-concert-emotions type, even I myself am quite tired."

Hino was already standing up, leaving her now empty glass on the table next to our other ones.

She gave me a quick bow, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Aino gave us, I swear, a slightly calculating look before smiling, "goodnight. Aren't you meeting your boyfriend here?"

I flushed, remembering Tony who I almost forgot.

"Yes," I said as Hino led the way to the elevators.

"Hmm, no wonder you're _tired_." Aino was honest to fucking goodness teasing me.

"Mina," Hino rolled her eyes, "you're no better."

Aino blushed. And Hino chuckled as a hand playfully swatted at her arm.

I was so very thankful that I left my recorder on when Aino snapped something to Hino in Japanese that made her cough and stay quiet, leaving her wife a giggling fool.

The elevator doors closed and Hino turned to me, "what floor?"

"Oh," I bit my lips, "the embassy floor." It was the highest floor with five large suites and the one presidential suite.

"Same," Aino yawned.

The elevator went up, they talked some more in Japanese and Hino looked at me funny twice. I tried to concentrate on the soft piano music.

When we reached the floor, the elevator dinged and Hino gave a nod of acknowledgement while Aino waved and I simply smiled at them.

They entered suite four and I went to the door of the first one, knocking and not having to wait long at all until Tony opened the door with a handsome smile.

He greeted me with a wonderful kiss.

----

----

My night had been fantastic, Tony ordered us breakfast in bed and I talked to him a bit about how I found something suspicious about Hino and Aino. He agreed.

And since he had to fly back home and meet his girlfriend for some sort of party back home and I wanted nothing more than to get some more translations on the Japanese those two spoke, we both eagerly got up early and didn't even bother with our usual morning routine.

Three hours later I sat down with some coffee in my office and gingerly held the newest documentation of 'Hino/Aino unleashed' as I liked to call it.

There was Hino asking what Aino wanted to drink, and later in the words which Aino spoke to Hino that made her 'quiet' were as such,

_Who was begging to go to bed yesterday?_

And that was when I felt my heart twist in more ways than I could count.

I knew there was no turning back because now I knew they were a very tight-nit couple.

I had never dealt with such a tight-nit couple before, and not knowing why I simply vowed to get closer.

And man, did I want Hino!

The rest of their conversation was Hino saying,

Saaya called me. Said you left her a message.

_Yeah, I did. _

Such a short and stupid conversation, but I remember feeling some tenseness in those two, some lingering bitterness.

Who was this Saaya?


	4. Part Three

**Again, I really thank you all for letting me know what you think of my story. I'm glad to see people enjoy it. I hope you like this chapter, it should clear up a few missing spaces but I warn you that it also leaves a few more. **

**And Rei is so badass. Minako? Adorable as ever. **

PART THREE

-----------------------

_**Natasha Rivers**_

_Saaya Okuzaki, or Okuzaki Saaya. _

_That was the only Saaya my new partner Steve and I were able to publicly connect to Hino. _

_A twenty-three year old woman with dark red hair and startling green eyes that could catch your breath. _

_She was decent-looking; someone you could tell looked much prettier simply because of the clothes she wore and makeup she dawned – someone totally opposite of Hino and Aino's natural glow. _

_Okuzaki was Hino`s secretary. _

_So to the normal eye, like Steve`s, it was perfectly normal for Aino to be calling and leaving a message to Hino`s secretary since she was her wife and all. Yet Okuzaki would know Hino is with her wife, so there would be no need to call back unless it was to get in touch with Aino._

_And although those two were flirting and teasing in the elevator the tone they used when I listened over and over again (even in a foreign language) was laced with animosity. _

_So I had Okuzaki`s whole profile out from men in Japan who I had paid to track her for info. _

_She was the youngest of three children, the only daughter. Her father had been a good friend of Hino's grandfather and so her job as Hino's secretary was given on a silver platter._

_Either way, she seemed to do her job well enough and even had her own assistant. _

_Okuzaki was now a divorcee of a male accountant and was still in the process of the legalities concerning who got what. _

_There was clearly something between the lines. _

_The cliché is the boss sleeping with their secretary, and I followed this lead to see if Hino was sleeping with Okuzaki. _

_It didn't make sense. _

_My only clue to it not making sense was the fact that Okuzaki called to get in touch with Aino. I mean, wouldn't Okuzaki be on bad terms with Aino if she were fucking around with her wife? Then again, these people in politics and fame could be conniving little bitches, so maybe Okuzaki was putting up a front?_

_Mother fucker, when I had my agent in Japan report to me that it was Aino who had met with the secretary in a hotel I was fucking shocked. _

_So it was Aino who was cheating on Hino with Hino's secretary. _

_That was messed up shit. _

_I was such a little girl you know. I got too obsessed and too deep. _

_I set myself up..._

{{}}

Steve is such a cutie; he's become my new favourite employee.

He gets paid, but he loves this little private project almost as much as I.

I asked him if he would be game for my plan which involves me 'experimenting with politics' and going to Tokyo where Hino lived to seduce her and stalk her and Aino.

He was game.

In fact, he even got me more excited and killed my nerves.

My plan was such:

I would go to Tokyo with a private campaign and cover the politics there under the alias that I'm doing a project of different capital city politics and their leaders. That way Hino was the main and obvious target.

I would then get a few scheduled 'interviews' and meetings with Hino to get close enough to her and seduce her.

I would also spy on Aino and see how far her infidelity went.

I would fucking dream about Hino's eyes on my body and with the way things were going I could already anticipate spending a night with her.

I was so excited.

This is getting ridiculous.

********

---------------

********

Saaya whimpered, her eyes closing tightly and her head pressing back more into the leather couch in her boss's office.

The woman on top of her stopped kissing her neck as her cell phone went off and sat up, answering it.

"Hello?"

Saaya almost whined in protest, wanting that beautiful body paying attention to her again.

"Yeah I got it... I'll be there in forty minutes. Bye."

Aino Minako sighed.

"You have to leave?" Saaya pouted, her hair a mess and her shirt buttons undone.

Minako giggled, sitting back down and pinning Saaya back onto the couch playfully.

"I have five minutes before I got to the studio," she bit on her neck and smirked as Saaya moaned.

Saaya's hands gripped Minako's back, scratching through her thin t-shirt. A hand slithered up the secretary's inner thigh and suddenly the moan was much louder.

"Ah!" Saaya choked as her hips started bucking on their own volition. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to at this point; the woman on her was like a magician when it came to pleasing.

"M-Mina...ko – ah! Not so - uhn.... rough!"

Minako chuckled at the flushed face near her, struggling to keep up with her fingers.

"I thought you liked it _rough_..." she bent down to Saaya's ear and almost hissed this.

Saaya, in her current state of bliss just gave out. Her body shook and her front thrust up into the singer's with force and soon Minako was up and off the couch, straightening her shirt and removing some smudged lipstick.

Saaya watched as Minako walked over to a desk and picked one of Hino Rei's lipsticks from a drawer to apply, batting her eyelashes and puckering her lips. A picture of Minako and Rei in Rei's old room at the shrine sat, framed in expensive gold, from their high school days and caught Minako's eye immediately. It had been taken by Rei's grandfather a year before they started going out – but even though it had been a year before they were 'official,' that night had been their first kiss.

Minako remembered it all too well. When Rei had grudgingly walked her down the shrine steps, holding hands down the many stairs and flushing cutely when Minako hugged her tightly.

She had been about to go back to England for a few weeks, and she simply held Rei's hands with her own and then leaned into her and kissed her on the mouth.

They both knew of their connection as Mars and Venus by then and finally gave into the temptation of love.

It wasn't awkward; it had been _spectacular_ if anything. A magical first kiss that they both would always remember, though no where near as memorable as their first kiss in the Silver Millennium.

"You know, fucking me in Hino-sama's office isn't the right thing to do... you should confront her."

Minako's attention from old memories swayed at the wistful voice and she cocked an eyebrow at the secretary who fumbled with her blouse buttons.

"No." She leaned back on her wife's desk. "There's nothing _to_ confront."

Saaya's jaw opened but closed again... she was still under the influence of recent orgasm but that didn't change how absurd she found Minako's comment.

"You two make no sense. I guess you put up with cheating for your reputations, then?" _Do they even truly care for each other like that? My husband and I love each other but just can't get along. If he had cheated on me when we were married I'd have slapped him divorced him right away!_

Minako laughed. It was not a happy laugh nor a mad laugh. It was simply a laugh that reminded Saaya of when her father or mother would laugh at her as a child for doing something childish. For not understanding like a grown up.

"There's nothing to put up with, Saaya-chan. It's not something I can explain but maybe if you live long enough you'll see it yourself... Reiko and I will always be together."

And that always was _literal_.

----

----

"So, my father turned up at the conference today."

Minako raised an eyebrow as Rei sidled into the limousine, eyes not even glancing at the length of Minako's 'slutty' outfit as the idol had intended.

There were a few people shouting outside from the limo, some paparazzi trying to get them to come out knowing that they weren't going to.

As the limo's doors locked and the car drove an amazing two miles per hour, Rei removed her leather gloves and brought elegant fingers to push back a loose strand of her winded hair.

Minako beat her to it though, and Rei then noticed what it was her wife was wearing.

"What are you wearing? It's freezing outside."

"I was hoping you would warm me up, of course. Pyro."

Rei flushed and Minako giggled, both in private wonder how they still could interact like had just been together a few months. Crazy in hormone-love.

Rei was kissing her, breathing hotly down her neck as Minako giggled.

"So what did you do today?" Rei asked after Minako started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Hn? Oh, I finished recording my first debut today!" She stopped her attention to Rei's sensitive ear, much to the Senator's dismay, and jumped back with glee. "It sounds great! I think it's going to be a smash hit! Is it going to be a smash hit Reiko?"

Rei chuckled, grabbing Minako's hands and closing her eyes. She had progressed in her psychic abilities so much since their last death that it was almost a joke for her to predict these things now.

She searched the future of Minako and suddenly her eyes retched open in anger.

"Rei?" Minako asked with worry.

Minako gasped when Rei's violet eyes started to glow, and those glowing eyes were clashing with her own.

This was Mars, wholly Mars without her fuku.

"R-Rei-" Minako started but stopped when lips clashed her own, arms soon grabbing at her with a vice grip and Rei broke the kiss to snarl.

"You belong to me, Venus." She said.

"Yes I do," Minako admitted easily. This had happened three times since they started going out already and now it was a fourth.

Mars quelled a bit of her anger and then her eyes watered. "Then why? Why will you cheat on me with that singer slut next week?"

Minako couldn't respond. What slut?

"Don't you dare go near him," Rei glared and then her voice lowered even more. "Don't you dare."

Minako moved forward and kissed Rei softly, feeling the fingers clasped on her arms loosen and then simply touch her cheeks gently before they both stopped kissing.

The car came to a stop outside their apartment building but they stayed silent.

"What would you like for dinner?" Rei asked softly. Her hands rubbed gently down where they most likely left bruises on Minako's arms.

Minako shrugged and forced a smile to her face.

Sometimes she hated Rei's abilities. It was like how Rei would tell them when they were going to die again to protect their princess.

Though she was ecstatic to hear her song would be a smash hit, she felt like low scum for she was going to cheat on some 'singer slut' male next week and Rei knew.

They both knew.

---

---

Rei pulled Minako closer, nuzzling into her hair when Minako mumbled and let out a snore.

She stared up at the ceiling, hearing nothing but Minako's random breaths and feeling nothing but the same thing on her neck.

She played idly with the blonde hair before her, annoyed that sleep would not come tonight.

Her thoughts went back to earlier in her day when her father had showed up at the conference. It was easily her favourite thing of the day – the Martian in her loved the feeling of vengeance.

She could feel her father's emotions as he saw her arrive as the Senator. Damn bastard still couldn't believe his daughter was a Senator.

It was times like these when Rei would thank Usagi.

Ten years ago civilization would not have approved of a female Senator, let alone having a female Senator married to _another female_. In fact, same genders could not have married or been seen as normal either.

This was Usagi's power. As they all evolved and maintained more and more power, Usagi continued to remain the most honest at heart, soul and control. Because of her and her light the world was becoming peaceful and starting to accept others and equal out without anyone even noticing.

Her father not feeling this was because Rei did not want him to.

Minako was drooling on her now, and Rei glared at her for it.

The senshi were the only ones, as well as Mamoru, who would always keep a part of themselves the same no matter what.

_It is not what we have done; it is what we have felt that guides us. _

Rei felt her anger bubble when images of her _other_ vision randomly repeated in her mind.

Her grip on Minako tensed and she tried to remind herself that though she and Minako are not yet faithful lovers – she was the only one Minako would ever drool on like this.

Hopefully they would both reach their brink of love like the others.

Haruka and Michiru got there after they defeated Galaxia, Usagi and Mamoru had always been there and soon Ami and Makoto might reach their as well.

Crystal Tokyo would be reached in twenty-three years time. It was coming so fast...

********

----------------

********

_**Natasha Rivers**_

_I was here, in Tokyo. _

_And I had a meeting with Hino at her office for ten in the morning – in two hours. _

_I won't write about the awesome and very cute place I had breakfast in or the hotel or anything else. _

_I'll cut to the chase, so to speak. _

_Hino's office was in a large building in downtown Tokyo. There was a billboard of her beautiful face with that charming smile and her name in Japanese mocking me as Steve and I entered. _

_If I didn't know who she was I would have thought _'_what beauty company is that model from? I'll definitely shop there!'_

_Her office was on the top floor. I would not be surprised if she ran for President in the future. _

_It was amazing how corporate the building was with all the Asian workers carrying their business faces and briefcases clicking their shoes in the sterile hall as they rushed for deadlines or something. _

_Steve and I had an escort greet us almost immediately and take us up to Hino's office. _

_I'll always remember that image when I first entered her office. _

_She had a large window behind her Italian wooden desk overlooking Tokyo's busiest streets. A black leather chair like a throne was off to the side, no one sitting. _

_My breath caught itself in a fucking coma or something when I saw her in her environment. _

_That dark hair dropping to caress the cloth of another black business suit, her left hand supporting her weight on her desk and her right hand cradling a cell phone she talked into. _

_She said words in Japanese which I was secretly recording and hung up almost immediately at our entry, smiling at us and gesturing to the chairs across from her desk and dipping her head in a polite and charming bow. _

_Her office was bigger than mine and much more elegant. You could tell she worked here from the education certificates dangling and the way it suited her tastes so well; my office was just for show. _

_There were flags behind her and pictures of all the Senators before her or at least a few of them, one larger one of the current Japanese President next to the certificates. _

_I noticed some chipped wood._

"_So I have been informed of your newest project Miss Rivers, it is rather interesting. What made you want to study the political spectrum?"_

_You. _

_Of course, I never said this out loud. _

"_Political figures are a whole new challenge for me," I smiled at her as she sat in her throne, "I've been looking for a new creative outlet."_

"_I see," she pressed a button on her speaker and said something quickly in Japanese, "so what is it you want to know?"_

_I nodded to Steve who whipped out a small laptop from his bag and flexed his fingers, getting ready to type our interview out even though he and I both knew we had a voice recorder secretly clipped inside my shirt. I noticed he flushed a bit, probably affected by Hino like me. _

_I didn't appreciate him ogling my catch. _

"_Your background and family, how someone like you followed this path, the kind of people you associate yourself with. Your hobbies, what you like and don't like about your job... things like that."_

_She leaned back in her chair, tapping a finger thoughtfully on her desk. _

"_I do not like to reveal the private things about my past but I can tell you a few things..." she stopped tapping. _

"_My background?" she started out loud, "Well I'm Japanese. Went to a good Private School and studied at Tokyo University with honours." When she said this she seemed to find it personally amusing. _

"_My family?" She brushed her bangs from her eyes and Steve kept on typing as she spoke. "Well, when I was five my mother passed away, my father was the Senator here back then and I moved in with my grandfather to his shrine which I adopted as my home."_

"_Was this your grandfather on your mother's side or father's side?"_

"_Father's side. My mother's family members are unknown to me, and those three I have mentioned are the only blood relatives I know of."_

"_I see."_

_I had cousins, Aunts, Uncles, siblings, parents and even more extended family. _

_I think I felt sympathy for her at the time. _

_The door opened and a cute blushing boy carried a tray of tea in fine ceramic cups decorated beautifully with flowers. _

_He poured the tea for us and bowed before leaving us alone again. _

"_My father is alive but my grandfather is not, otherwise my only family is Minako – my wife."_

_I knew she was your wife. _

"_But," Hino took her tea and took a gulp. It was still much too hot for me, how had she not burned her tongue? "I have friends who I consider my family."_

"_I recall Ms. Aino mentioning them on my show," I nodded. _

_I was jealous then, of these nameless friends who knew the beauty before me in ways I wanted to... Longed to... Dreamed to... _

"_Here," Hino's cup was empty and she reached over her desk for a photograph in a frame, "this is my favourite photo of us."_

_Steve and I looked at the photo. _

_It was in a hospital room, a blonde with a bright smile and content blue eyes held a new born baby with pink unruly hair in her arms. On one side of her bed a younger Hino and Aino stood smiling at the camera and on the other side two other girls – one brunette and one bluette. _

_They all looked very happy. _

"_So, you've known these friends for how long?"_

"_Since I turned fourteen. I met them around the same time I met Minako."_

_She poured herself a new cup of tea, and continued, "As for how I came across this path of work, well, my father was a politician and after studying hard I decided to run for office. It was an instinct and I knew I was capable of handling this work."_

_I nodded, having to keep up the pretence that I was interested in her job as that was the point of my interview but I wanted to hear more about her and her friends. About her and her relationship with Aino. _

_About her. _

"_Forgive me," I said, "I can't help but be curious about your relationship with Ms. Aino. How does being married to an idol affect your political figure?"_

_Hino shrugged, "it doesn't. Minako became famous after marrying me and after I got elected to office so it has never really been a question asked. I've remained popular among the citizens."_

"_How do you balance your friends and personal life with such a high ranked job?"_

_Hino turned her eyes to Steve who continued typing before flicking them back to me. _

"_I do. It's not that hard."_

_Damn it, why was it so hard to get her to open up?_

_I felt my cheeks burn as her eyes bored into my own. _

"_Miss Rivers, if your friend does not mind may I have a quick word with you alone?"_

_I nodded and looked at Steve who shrugged, shutting the laptop down after saving his little document and excusing himself. _

_As soon as that door closed I felt my throat go dry and my nose clam up. _

"_Miss Rivers," She laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on her desk, leaning toward me and making me feel cornered though there was a large piece of extravagant wood separating us. "I am no fool. What may I actually help you with?"_

_I was so red. _

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

_She chuckled, that luring sound that made my ears drown in pleasure. _

_She caught me. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Triple fucking fuck. _

_I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. _

"_I know Aino is sleeping around with your secretary."_

_Her eyes narrowed so quickly, her amusement dropping off her face. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_I took a breath. A really slow cooling and calming breath; I was very scared. _

"_I know Aino and your secretary Okuzaki are sleeping together, cheating on you."_

_She remained quiet, studying my face before she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. _

_I doubt she'll comment on how I totally mispronounced Okuzaki, but I was really excited. _

_She stood up then and walked around the desk over to me, resting her hands on the armrests of either side of my chair and bringing her face so close I could feel her breath on my brow. _

"_Ms. Hino-"_

_I stopped mid sentence when her right arm lifted off the armrest to tilt my chin up to her beautiful serious face. She leaned close to me and I drowned so deep I barely acknowledged her hand leaving my chin until I felt it brush across my nipples. _

_Cool and slender fingers were in my blouse but her lips turned away at the last second before they touched to whisper in my ear. _

"_I don't appreciate you recording," she pulled out the recorder from my blouse and held it in the right hand, "without letting me know."_

_My recorder was crushed in her palm and I paled, feeling strangely aroused by her nose and mouth breathing softly near my ear. _

"_Minako is sleeping around," she admitted and then she brought her lips brushing across mine, "and so am I."_

_She dropped the broken recorder on my lap and leaned back on her desk, a small smirk on her face. _

"_I shall warn you Miss Rivers," she brushed some of her hair back and I wanted her more than ever, "my relationship with my wife is so very different from any other you would have ever investigated. Whatever you choose to accomplish, know this: We will stay married."_


	5. Part Four

**A/N - I think I finally responded to everyone who reviewed personally, and to those anonymous reviewers: tank you. I hope you like this chapter, it is supposed to make you think a bit more, has some sex in it and I even took a calculated stab at humour. **

PART FOUR

-------------------------

**Natasha Rivers**

_Have you ever wondered about aliens? Thought of them as those little green monsters with UFO's and transport beams?_

_I never wondered. I always thought aliens were silly fabrications. I even wrote in a paper one year at high school that if there is our earth with humans such as ourselves, perhaps thinking of different creatures is getting too out-of-the-box? _

_Maybe other universes are parallels or similar. Maybe instead of aliens everyone is human?_

_Maybe earth today was like other planets in the past... maybe... maybe. _

_Maybe. _

_There is only one definite conclusion I could ever come to pertaining aliens and other planets or universes:_

_There are too many possibilities to theorize and explain. No one really knows the truth of it all, do they? _

_Unless of course 'they' are aliens themselves. _

_Hino and Aino __are__ aliens. _

_I am not joking. _

_Yet... they are human, too. I think. _

{{}}

Hino was coming to my room. Tonight.

I had barely slept the night before. Barely eaten, barely _functioned_ – all because of this one realization.

She had left a message for me when I got back to my hotel last night after our strange interview where I learned both Hino and Aino were cheating on each other – from Hino's mouth no less!

She had pulled out and crushed my microphone... her fingers had been brushing my skin in such a way that I could feel the ghost of her touch still linger. That hot breath in my ear... her warning...

What had it meant?

They will stay together no matter what, she said. They would stay married even though they are cheating and know that they are cheating?

Is it for reputations? Is it a Japanese thing? I know one of my Indian friends told me a long time ago that divorce was considered a disgrace in her family. Was it like that? Except these days people – we – don't judge so much of these things. Everyone knew society was surging forward, becoming open-minded.

If girls can marry girls and boys can marry boys across the world without being seen as disgusting, then how does religion still make a difference? Or culture?

I remember a gay boy at my school years ago and how the other boys would treat him like dirt but now those same boys would treat him as nothing more than an equal.

The world was becoming a better place and I often wondered if there would ever be a limit to how peaceful things could get. The last known war was when that inexplicable power circuit happened all around the world, centered from Tokyo, and a strange woman calling herself Galaxia tried to take over the earth or something, but apparently the notorious female vigilantes who wear those slutty sailor outfits had saved us all again with their supernatural powers.

That was what some people said, anyways, and although I myself have seen footage of these 'Sailor Soldiers' I still refuse to believe they could have saved the world. No one really believes it and a report came out a week later explaining how the power outage was caused by a disturbance in the earth's rotation or something.

Steve was kind enough to notice something about me as we went back to the hotel considering I was caved with my thoughts, and kept his mouth shut. I think he flirted with the bell boy... but I'm grateful he wasn't hurt by my reticence.

I spent the day in the hotel relaxing, trying not to think too much on the fact that Hino basically made it obvious she was coming over to have sex with me.

She knew I wanted her and was taking advantage of it, not that I'm complaining. Currently I'm just trying not to eat too much chocolate in excitement.

There is a knock on the door and I jump from my spot, putting the chocolate away and striding over to the door .I did Yoga breaths before opening it to calm myself like I would before a talk show.

Hino... my _God_. She looked so hot.

Yoga breathing exercise is a failure. Brain malfunction.

She gave me a smirk and walked in before I could step aside, shutting the door behind her and removing her shoes.

I knew, at least, that this was a Japanese thing to do.

I think I`ll always remember the lavender smell of her body as she leans into me then and there so boldly – clear with her intent.

The lower region of my stomach just _swirled_.

She was going to ravish me, make me writhe for her.

And by God did I ever want to.

"Miss Rivers," She brought a hand to my cheek, looking down at me with _those_ eyes. Those endless black holes of sexy-sexy.

I am speaking dumb. Where is my intelligence?

I am wearing a night slip, a rather slutty one at that. I guess I am kind of obvious in my desire too.

Her nose pressed to my hair and then drifted down my neck until she paused. I feel so turned on, waiting for her to take me.

I could only gasp when lips touched my neck and moved down roughly. The quiet but sure noise of her lips marking my skin made me moan almost as much as the sensation of those lips themselves.

I couldn't believe it. After lusting for someone more than I have ever before I was getting what I desired and it _was bliss_. Better than the time the hottest boy at school wanted me over the really hot girl everyone else wanted. Then, everyone knew. Now only I do.

I want her so badly. I threw my arms around her neck and jumped her for a kiss, only to have the kiss denied as she turned her head away and simply pressed me against the nearest wall, now sucking the other side of my neck.

What a tease.

I just want those fucking lips to caress me, damn it!

Her hands groped at my body, grabbing my hips up to tighten around her hips and letting out a sound of approval when my legs clenched around her waist. Those hands and lean fingers teased my thighs and pushed my night slip up.

"Mmm...uhn...ah!"

I had done this position before, but usually a man's erection would rub me and much larger arms would hold me. Instead there was the force of her very feminine groin to my own and a very intense feeling in my stomach as the contact was increased by her forceful pressure.

I think I could orgasm if she just kissed me.

Her delicate arms were not as delicate as they looked, and her sculpted shoulders felt smoother than I imagined when my hands slid in the collar of her shirt and gratingly touched.

I let out a moan or five when her left hand snaked in between our bodies and started moving, her right palm was pressed against the wall as she shoved me further into the wall, pinning my body back and forcing my legs wider if possible and tighter around her.

Her waist was so slim that my legs easily met behind her back.

I was wearing no underwear and was relieved as those fingers finally entered my aching spot.

She is so precise with her movements, so deliberate.

She never kissed me, only breathed near me on my neck ear and cheek as my arms choked her neck and my voice cried out in utopia. This was better than that crazy night I had with Toby which I had thought was the best ever and he knew what I liked from experience.

Just how many girls did Hino do like me?

How was her wife treated different if Hino cheated on her so much?

Did they even have... sex? Did they 'make love' or some crap?

How could they stand their infidelity? If I had a wife like Hino – lie _Rei_ – I would not let her stray. Fuck.

I think I'm jealous, but it's hard to be when she curls her fingers like _that_.

"Uhn!"

She still had full clothes, save for no shoes. The most was the few buttons I managed to get undone on her top and the skin of her rounded shoulders.

Even her collarbone was irresistible.

I begged her not to stop.

Twice.

"Ah...m!"

And then she retrieved her hand and let me off of her.

She grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and used it to clean my wetness on her fingers while she turned to put her shoes back on.

I could only stare numbly as she straightened her collar and turned to me, fixing her buttons.

"See you around, Miss Rivers."

"Wai-" the door closed softly and I felt my heart rate slow down considerably.

She didn't want me to return the favour? I mean, did she already orgasm? I'm pretty sure she didn't.

Did Rei Hino just walk into my hotel room, fuck me against a wall and leave?

I wondered briefly if that was dream.

Well, something between my legs confirmed it most certainly was not.

********

----------------

********

"She's beautiful," Minako murmured as she finally got to hold Chibiusa. It was weird seeing the small curls of pink hair and tiny slumbering features now when they had already seen Chibiusa in her preteens with an appetite similar to Usagi's.

Rei poked her cheek and giggled when Chibiusa drooled.

"She still drools."

They all laughed, Mamoru soon taking his daughter back with a proud smile and sitting on a chair near a tired but clearly happy Usagi.

Crystal Tokyo was but thirty years away.

That is what Chibiusa's birth signified.

"What do you mean still?" Minako teased Rei and poked her side, "isn't she born now, known to drool in nine years?"

"You know what I mean," Rei rolled her eyes.

Ami and Makoto stood exchanging their own whispers while Mamoru and Usagi gazed with altruist affection at their baby girl.

"Want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Makoto asked the other two. They all rolled their eyes and left the room, leaving the 'perfect' family alone.

They ended up just going to the hospital's cafeteria; Ami was very respected as a doctor and the four of them were given good treatment for being seen with her.

"So, how was your honeymoon Mina-chan?" Makoto asked Minako after Ami and Rei had gone to buy the food from the counter, leaving the two alone at a table.

Minako grinned at Makoto with familiar mischief, "Mako-chan, would you like to know the intimate part or the boring part?"

Makoto flushed and stuck her tongue out at Minako, not stopping herself from grinning.

"Is there anything one does on a honeymoon that isn't intimate? Besides, I doubt you would let yourself get bored."

Minako giggled at this true accusation from Makoto and sighed in happy memory of her two glorious months abroad with Rei and no senshi fighting.

It felt like a millennia ago since now Rei was working extra at her law firm since it was the last month she had before starting her public run for Senator.

"If you _must_ know, it was absolutely perfect and fantastic. Rei gave me her undivided attention and I gave her mine, we had lots of sex, the food was great, you know the works. It was the typical cheesy honeymoon but totally awesome and memorable."

A small pink hue popped on Minako's cheeks with perhaps the brightest smile Makoto had ever seen light her friend's face.

"Mah," Makoto sighed, leaning on her chin, "sounds wonderful. The closest thing I've got to a honeymoon with Ami is cooking a romantic evening for her or something equally lame. And this one time she got called in for an emergency right during the good part, you know?"

Minako laughed, "Ami-chan told me she loved your lame romantic evenings."

Makoto flushed, feeling flattered yet embarrassed. "Eh? She did?"

"Hmm, we also traded some secrets. I know all about your little _cupcake_ incident."

Makoto flushed brightly, her jaw-dropping.

"She told you! What? It was an accident!"

Minako waved impishly, "Right. You _accidently_ spilt cupcake batter on poor Ami-chan when she was-"

"Skiing!" Makoto blurted out to stop Minako from continuing her embarrassment.

Minako gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Rei told you about _that_?"

Makoto grinned in triumph, smugly crossing her arms.

"What were you saying about cupcake batter?" Makoto mocked with a smirk.

They stared at each other with glares, wondering what else their significant other had shared.

They were torn from their intense stare-down when their lovers arrived with their nourishment.

Rei plopped down next to Minako with a tray of a burger, fries and pop – all for Minako, taking a simple bowl of noodle soup for herself.

"What's got you both so angry?" Rei raised an amused eyebrow and exchanged a giggle with Ami who started eating her pasta, sharing it with a scowling Makoto.

"Hino Rei." Minako said accusingly after swallowing her delicious first bite of burger. "You told Mako-chan about my skiing _incident_?"

Rei's eyes widened and she seemed rather afraid for a brief moment, blushing at the memory of this particular little instance of their honeymoon.

"Mako-chan!" she hissed, "I told you that in confidence!"

"Skiing?" Ami asked with curiosity.

Makoto eagerly elaborated. "On their honeymoon, Rei and Minako went skiing in Germany and-"

"I'll tell Rei about the cupcakes!" Minako cut her off with a flush, really not wanting to be reminded of that ski memory.

Makoto paled, pausing in her dialogue.

"You mean when she spilled cupcake batter on me when I got out of the shower?" Ami asked with feigned innocence, though clearly enjoying the embarrassment she was causing her girlfriend.

Minako let out a laugh, "Yeah yeah! And it turned out she was watching you and-"

Makoto cut her off. "Oh yeah?! Well you totally lost your ski pants and Rei-chan had to-"

"At least I wasn't being perverted!" Minako countered.

"Rei-chan told me you wiggled too much inside her p-"

"I can never eat a cupcake again because of you!"

"I can never wear ski pants again – or use a ski pole – because of you!"

"Hino! You told her about the ski pole too!"

--

--

--

Rei slipped on her nightgown, flopping down on her side of the bed as Minako brushed her hair before the dresser mirror.

"How do you like the new place?" Rei asked. Her eyes closed as exhaustion started to hit her.

They had just stopped a robbery and it was ridiculously easy, but for some reason she was tired. Minako told her it was because she had stayed up too late the night before but Rei refused to believe something small like losing sleep could make her feel so tired.

She was Sailor Mars. She had spent many nights of her childhood without sleep and fighting monsters never feeling such exhaustion.

"I don't," Minako countered with a smirk, "I love it!"

Rei snorted, smiling as she felt Minako's lips suddenly touch her forehead and then her cheek. She had never noticed when Minako had made it to the bed.

"I'm too tired for anything Mina," Rei felt a weight settle on top of her, sweet little kisses placed on her face and hands grooming her black hair and cheek.

"But we've both been busy all week," Minako whined, now kissing down Rei's neck and smirking as Rei let out a small groan and started to rub her hips.

Minako loved the low neckline on her girlfriend's nightgown and let her hand tease the taunting skin it revealed. Rei squirmed a bit.

"I have work... tomorrow..." Rei opened her eyes to a bite Minako placed on her jugular and let out a moan, sliding her hands onto Minako's back and gently massaging her as their lips met in a rough kiss.

"You know what they say," Minako murmured, "A house divided by spots cannot change."

Rei chuckled, a smile growing on her face as Minako frowned, moving away to glare.

"You mean 'a house divided against itself cannot stand' and 'a leopard can't change its spots!'"

"So?" Minako rolled off of Rei and crossed her arms, "What's the fucking difference?"

Rei just laughed some more, Minako's cute pouts not helping her amusement settle.

Minako suddenly pushed her and Rei yelped as she ungracefully fell off the bed and hit the floor – something Minako would do occasionally when the alarm went off too early.

"Minako!" Rei got up, her hair scruffy.

Minako wanted to smooth it out again with her fingers and then grab Rei's head and tangle her luscious hair all over again as they made out passionately. But she wanted Rei to make the next move because then Rei couldn't say she was too tired in the morning because she progressed things first.

She knew how to get what she wanted. See? She was a genius, despite what Rei mocked her about. Totally.

"You killed the mood," Minako sighed. "My flame is out. Oh well, we best get sleep Reiko. You've got work and I-"

As predicted Rei rolled up on her side and leaned over Minako, brushing their noses together before kissing Minako softly.

Minako smiled, finding it adorable how Rei's pride of stamina kept her from backing down from Minako's challenge even if she had seemed like she was going to pass out from being so spent.

The kiss soon escalated and Minako immediately brought her hands to Rei's dark mane of silk, sighing when a thigh slid between her legs.

She slid her arms down Rei's back until they reached her very nice rear, loving the way the Senshi of Mars groaned.

It reminded her of another life, of the Silver Millennium when Mars would groan in such a way after they snuck into the equipment room to fuck. She usually did so when Minako bit that little spot behind her ear.

Rei broke the kiss to raise herself up, grinding slightly and smirking down at Minako who was breathless from the kiss.

"I think you lied about the flame being out," Rei grinned. She bent just enough for her lips to breath in Minako's ear before she purred, "admit it."

Minako giggled, "I need more convincing." She bit her lip to stop from laughing as she slapped Rei's butt. Raising an eyebrow she taunted, "Giddy up pyro."

Rei's jaw dropped, her cheeks turning red and her body freezing from the slap Minako just gave her. The last time Minako slapped her there, she was shit-faced drunk and eighteen. But now it was done with purpose, and very embarrassing purpose at that.

Minako's laughter erupted as Rei just kept staring in shock until she soon found herself smiling at the sight of Minako's joy beneath her. She decided two could play the embarrassment game.

"Okay," Rei wet her lips quickly with her tongue and leaned down until her nose touched Minako's. "But you have to ride me." She said this in as husky of a voice as she could muster, knowing it would either turn Minako on like a fire or make her laugh even more.

Minako stopped laughing, however. She started to feel her heart race in anticipation for what Rei was going to do.

"Mmm," she let out a soft moan when Rei pressed more against here, feeling their breasts touch and lips brush the corner of her mouth.

"How do you want me to ride you then?" Minako played with Rei's bangs and smirked as their noses nuzzled. Rei could be so cute.

"Naked," Rei chuckled, leaning down for another kiss.

Minako turned her head in denial, a coy grin dancing on her face as Rei looked both annoyed and confused.

"Anything you want, if you do something I want."

Rei let out a small sigh, pushing her nose to Minako's hair and taking a long smell.

"Anything it is."

Minako beamed, guiding Rei onto her back and resting on top of her with their legs scissoring.

"Close your eyes," Minako demanded.

Rei obliged, another sigh coming out from her lips.

"Good," Minako's eyes roamed Rei's face, moving down to the elegant curve of her neck and the round slopes of her shoulders. She placed a kiss on Rei's shoulder, her right hand gently gliding down her arm and causing Rei to shiver.

Her hand reached Rei's and grabbed it, moving it to her groin and rubbing.

"M-Minako!" Rei's eyes shot open, wondering what Minako was doing, or planning on doing.

"Relax," Minako purred, kissing her neck gently.

Rei felt herself ease at the assurance, seeing Minako's gentle smile as she opened her eyes again.

"What exactly are you planning?" Rei asked her, feeling her arousal grow at Minako's hooded eyes. She brought her other arm up to massage Minako's back as Minako placed a few more kisses along her neck.

"I want to see you orgasm from your own fingers," Minako said with a blow to Rei's ear while guiding their joint hands back to Rei's groin and pushing it down.

Rei arched slightly, her face flushing.

"I don't think I can do that," she said, not feeling as aroused when Minako was the one doing it.

"That's why you're supposed to have your eyes closed," Minako giggled.

Rei closed her eyes, the rubbing continuing but her body remaining rather stiff.

"Still nothing, Mina," Rei drawled.

Minako pressed her lips firmly against Rei's own, coaxing them to a slow pace. She then broke it off, trailing them along Rei's jaw and then nibbling on her earlobe. She bit _the_ spot that always made Mars groan and heard it come out instantly.

"Imagine I'm the one doing it," Minako murmured.

Rei found it much easier to visualize Minako doing it when the girl kissed her again and then lifted up her nightgown before grabbing Rei's hand again and guiding it back to her centre.

Rei moaned when Minako – no, her own – fingers touched her most intimate area.

"Mina..." two fingers were probing, and Rei heard Minako's shallow breath near her ear to indicate how aroused watching Rei was making her.

Rei relaxed more as she realised Minako actually _did_ want this and was even pushing onto her thigh more as a result.

_God_, and Minako was wet too. This thought allowed Rei's fingers to slip inside easily, feeling Minako's grip on her wrists move her hand in a gentle rhythm.

"Huh," Rei felt her back arch and she held her breath as the first hits of pleasure started making her hips buck.

"Steady," Minako giggled before kissing her again and moving her hand faster.

Rei could not believe she was getting off on this... it was like she was having sex with herself. She was basically masturbating with Minako's guidance.

She had never masturbated before!

Though she knew Minako had, as well as the others thanks to many of their deep talks. Maybe this was why Minako wanted to see it? She had admitted to Rei before that she often thought of Rei in perverted ways and Rei could tell by Minako's aura when such thoughts were going through her head.

But had Minako thought of her masturbating? She wouldn't put it past her lover if that was indeed the case. The thought of the teenage Minako thinking about her like this before bedtime was strangely arousing. She probably did it before they went all the way with each other. In her bedroom of bright colours and stuffed toys... why oh why was that so sexy?

She was just glad Minako wasn't really into that kinky stuff, unless you count their Halloween costumes. Yet Halloween could hardly count as kinky because they were dressed that way for a party anyways, and sex usually followed parties, right?

Besides, Minako had been extremely sexy in that belly-dancer outfit and the private dance Rei got was very worth the while.

Oh, the thought of Minako's body... the thought of _Minako_ masturbating....

Now Rei understood why Minako probably found this hot.

"You're so hot," Minako was pretty much grinding her and Rei could feel her orgasm coming close. She pulled Minako to her tightly and felt the extra weight throw her over the edge.

"Ungh!" She shook, letting out a high pitched moan, and then felt her body collapse back. Minako was kissing her lips again, though a bit more frantically.

Rei deemed it safe to open her eyes now, her breathing still a little fast. She felt a tug on her wrist and winced as she remembered that her own fingers were inside of her – not Minako's. Minako brought those fingers to her mouth and licked them, making eye contact with Rei.

"Mina..." Rei sighed as that rather skilled tongue travelled her fingers.

Rei felt lips kiss and nibble on her wrist. Minako was being a little temptress, wasn't she?

"Your turn," she challenged. Rei already imagined how she wanted Minako and leaned back down.

"Come here," Rei patted her thigh and watched as Minako straddled her leg, already grinding herself against it. Rei wasn't surprised the woman had gotten so turned on.

"Take off your shirt," Rei slid her hand up Minako's thigh and rubbed her hip, reaching back to put a pillow behind her head.

Minako grinned, bringing her hands to the hem of her short, slutty, night shirt and lifting it up and over her head.

She was predictably naked underneath and Rei had a random vision of a moaning Minako grinding on her three minutes from now.

One would think knowing what was going to happen could sometimes be a spoiler but for Rei it always made the anticipation more worth it. She had to figure out how to get Minako doing what she psychically predicted. She was starting to get used to the fast progression of her psychic abilities and chose to think of them positively instead of negatively.

Her heart raced as the image flashed through her mind and the lovely echo of Minako's voice struck in her eardrum.

Rei sat up and moved back to rest against the headboard, Minako sliding with her and smirking.

"Can you be naked too?" Minako demanded and toyed with the lace above Rei's breasts. She grinned at Rei's flush and groped her breasts, leisurely taking the route to where her gown bunched at her hips and lifting it over her head slowly.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Rei said. She pulled Minako in a bit closer and tilted her head up to meet Minako's lips in a kiss, both of them gasping for air.

Minako placed a hand to her shoulder and the other cradled the back of Rei's head as she tried to deepen the kiss even more if possible.

Rei saw another flash of the image as her right hand slid along her thigh and stroked Minako's sex. She was already wet and easy to slip inside, the need to hear the gasp she knew was going to come made Rei break off the kiss to see Minako squeeze her eyes and start grinding on her fingers.

"Hah...un!" Minako gasped, her hands were painful in their hold but beautifully so.

Rei tried swallowing the dryness she felt in her throat but it remained dry.

Minako opened her eyes as she started getting used to the rhythm and pulled herself closer to Rei for more security. She started to buck faster.

Rei felt her face pressed to Minako's shoulder and started to place sloppy kisses on her skin, listening to the soft moans that escaped her lover's mouth. Rei took a nipple into her mouth, hearing Minako gasp and then groan in such a way that her resolve for prolonging the orgasm crumbled. She hit Minako's g-spot and the moan came out with no effort of stopping them.

She added another finger and Minako threw her head back and let out the final of her escalating moans. Rei pressed her ear to Minako's heart. Listening to the beating of that heart felt so _right_.

It was meant to be like this.

It was here that Rei and Minako were not Rei and Minako of the past or the present. They were not Mars and Venus of the past or present.

They just were.


	6. Part Five

**A/N -** **A bit late, considering I ended up editing this like seven times to alter a few consistencies with the rest of the story. Natasha seems to be figuring something out in her past self (though her future self already knows it lol) and Rei and Minako are hopefully as adorably together as ever.**

PART FIVE

------------------

Rei put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the snort coming from Minako's slumbering form.

"Minako, time to get up."

There was a gurgle before Minako made a goofy smile and murmured about her feet.

Rei rolled her eyes at the sight and grabbed the blanket that her girlfriend slumbered in, yanking it off because she was starting to get impatient.

"Wha!" Minako whined and curled into a ball as she tried to regain her lost warmth, glaring at Rei's amused face.

"Mina, I have to go to school," Rei reminded her. "I have a class, remember?"

Minako grumbled and pushed herself up to sit. "So what the fuck did you wake me up for?"

Rei turned around; her body clad only in lacy black lingerie that made Minako suddenly feel a little happier about waking up so early. Rei's ass was... one of her favourite things to admire. She felt very naughty.

Rei grabbed a pair of navy corduroys, neatly pressed and very tight fitted. She wiggled into them with little effort. Minako frowned, her heart sinking as the delicious view of Rei's long, smooth legs of utter delight were covered.

Fucking mornings.

"Besides, you're already at school, so what's the rush?" Minako grabbed the covers to pull back over her body, feeling a small chill and not really very protected from the large thin t-shirt she had on. It still smelled like her volleyball practice from yesterday too.

"It's eight already Minako, my class is at eight thirty. And you asked me to wake you up in the morning last night, remember?"

Minako wanted to retort 'no, you actually made me forget a lot of things last night' but held it in knowing Rei would get an ego boost out of it.

Minako grumbled and tightened the warm blanket around her body, noting how the only mess in Rei's single dorm room was that of Minako's gym bag, runners, underwear, bra, socks, really short spandex shorts and... oh yeah, she was wearing her smelly volleyball shirt.

Why did Rei have such early classes? All of Minako's started after one o'clock, and she was taking a grand total of two classes compared to Rei's over scheduled six.

"So?" Rei asked as she when through a few of her neatly folded shirts until she approved of a black spaghetti strap and a red cardigan.

"Huh?" Minako snapped from her little fantasy of kissing Rei's unearthly anatomy and crinkled her nose when she felt like sneezing.

Rei grabbed a brush and went through her hair, combing out a few tangles before putting it down.

"Why did you want me to wake you up?" Rei repeated, leaning close to the mirror and applying something a little glossy to her lips.

Minako's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, unintentionally letting Rei see a flash of her privates while she jumped and ran to her gym bag on the floor.

Rei flushed as she saw Minako's bare ass in clear view while she hunched over and searched for something.

"I got you a present!" Minako excitedly told Rei, standing in front of her with a grin and flushed cheeks, a small white box in the palm of her hands.

Rei hesitated before taking the box, unable to refuse Minako since the girl looked so hopeful.

"What is it?" Rei looked at the box, already assuming some type of jewellery.

"Open it!" Minako demanded. "It's your graduation present."

Rei smirked suggestively at Minako, "I graduated seven months ago, and you already gave me my _present_ for that."

Minako laughed, her cheeks turning a little red at the memory and her hands giving Rei a quick shove.

"Just open it!"

Rei complied, gasping softly as two simple but elegant pink pearls shone at her.

"Mina... I love them," she sincerely stated, a fond memory of her mother wearing similar pearls tickling at the back of her mind.

"I knew you would," Minako moved closer and cupped Rei's cheek, pressing their lips together.

Minako leaned back and fixed Rei's cardigan for no reason, her heart soaring at Rei's acceptance of the gift.

Rei leaned forward and kissed her again before turning around and putting the box on her dresser, taking her current earrings out and replacing them with her new pearls.

Her violet eyes were shining with something Minako hadn't noticed for awhile. Of all of them, Rei was the one growing up too fast, and Minako did not understand for life of her why someone who knows they had an eternity to be an adult would let go of their youth so quickly.

Minako grabbed her underwear from the floor and slipped them on before collapsing back onto the mattress. The day was certainly looking good so far, it was nice to see a bit of her cute Rei-chan as well as her sexy Reiko.

"Well, I should get to class," Rei checked the time on her slim wristwatch, and then sat on the corner of her small bed and slipped on a pair of leather stiletto boots.

"Do you have to go?" Minako pouted.

Rei rubbed Minako's thigh gently, giving her a bright smile.

"Yes I do," Rei stood up and grabbed her laptop and purse before walking up to the door. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Alright, see you at the Crown later my sexy Pyro."

There was a snort from Rei before the door closed and Minako was left alone in Rei's small dorm room.

--

"I'm just saying," Makoto teased Minako and waved her straw at her, "you've just got way too many hormones in you and you only just got together with Rei-chan so I understand that you guys need alone time, even if it's on school nights-"

"Mako-chan!" Minako flushed brightly, "keep your voice low!"

Makoto laughed. "You know I'm just teasing. In fact, I wish Ami would let me crash over on school nights when I go visit her, but she's incredibly busy with residence and all. And I guess it's totally not proper to have sexual relations in a hospital, huh?"

Minako huffed. "And what do you mean we just got together, we've been dating for, like, eight months or something."

"Nine months and twelve days," came a dry reply as Rei slid next to Minako in the booth, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Yeah," Minako turned back to Makoto, "that long."

Makoto chuckled, and suddenly Ami and Usagi walked in, the former looking rather tired while their princess seemed joyous as always and jumped next to Rei with a squeal.

"Mamo-chan surprised me with roses today!"

Ami rested her head on Makoto's shoulder and closed her eyes while Rei struggled slightly from Usagi's death grip on her neck.

"U-Usagi-chan! Let me breathe you idiot!"

"Mou! Rei-chan, I'm happy!"

"So, why are you hugging me!"Rei snapped, only causing Usagi to grip tighter.

"Because I haven't seen you in so long! Ami-chan and Mako-chan and Mina-chan always visit me!"

"We see each other everyday Usagi-baka!"

Minako snickered and Makoto shook her head fondly at the familiar scene before them.

"Really," Ami said sheepishly, "you're both University students."

Rei stopped her struggle at that comment and flushed as she realised the scene that just played out. She ended up glaring at Minako who snorted with amusement before Usagi stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

"Ne, Ami-chan," Usagi said, taking her arms off of Rei and leaning forward with worry shining in her eyes, "are you holding up okay? You look very tired."

"I'm fine Usagi-chan," Ami smiled reassuringly, "I helped out with an emergency at the hospital last night, so... that's why I'm tired."

"Wow!" Usagi gaped, "a surgery? That's amazing!"

Ami blushed off the compliment and shook her head, "it's nothing really!"

"But..." Usagi frowned, "didn't you and Mako-chan take out that youma last night?"

"Hai?" Ami said softly, wondering why Usagi was mad.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi pouted, "You should have contacted one of us if you had to help out with a surgery as well!"

"It was easy for me to handle both," Ami started.

"Maybe, but you are exhausted."

"Usako!" They all turned their head to see Mamoru smile and walk over. "Hey girls, how are you?"

"Mamo-chan! You came early!" Mamoru chuckled as Usagi leaped up and latched onto his arm, waving to her best friends, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Later," They all chimed, watching the royal couple comically exit while Usagi nuzzled into Mamore's arm and he turned a dark red in either embarrassment or arousal.

You could never really tell with those two.

"Come on Reiko," a huge grin formed on Minako's face, "we're going shopping!"

"Again?" Rei groaned, "but we went yesterday!"

"No," Minako nudged Rei to step out from the booth, "We were walking and I happened to see some nice clothes. Today we're shopping."

Rei stood up, and helped Minako out of the booth, making an exasperated face that Ami and Makoto snickered at, offering their sympathies before the inner guard went on their own ways.

They walked down the street, hand in hand, receiving a few odd looks but nothing they weren't used to. Except usually some adolescent boy would have uncomfortable pants upon seeing them, today there seemed to be none. It was a nice change, actually.

Minako leaned over and placed a brief kiss to Rei's cheek, winking at and elder couple who frowned disapprovingly at them but flushed nonetheless.

"Why so uptight?" Rei asked Minako and adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She felt Minako lean in closer to her arm.

Minako sighed, "Do you really want to know, Rei?"

Rei paused when the dark tone of Minako's voice registered in her brain. Then she continued walking until they stopped at an intersection, waiting for the cars to stop so they could cross. Her silence was awkward and the grip on their hands tightened.

Lowering her voice so no one around them would hear, Rei hissed.

"Was it someone from your philosophy class or someone from your sociology class?"

Minako felt her eyes burn, but then she swallowed down her own guilty tears before causing a scene in public and turned the tables on Rei by leaning into her ear and refuting.

"I don't know Rei. Was it that guy or his wife you met at the Christmas party or that girl you _already_ fucked last week?"

Rei's anger instantly dissipated and she snapped her eyes forward as the lights came on and the crowd brushed across the street with hurry.

Instead of going left where Minako's favourite shops were, Rei pulled her girlfriend to the right, her strides getting quicker.

Minako kept up and soon they were blurring through a few more intersections until they made it to one of Tokyo University's residencies and up to Rei's dormitory.

The second they were inside, Rei pressed Minako up against the wall and kissed her fiercely, angrily. They had both hurt each other and tried to make up for it right now in their rushed touches and rough kisses.

They needed each other, and even though they knew it was all somehow okay, the betrayal still lingered and the need to feel at peace again was too strong.

Rei felt Minako push her back and lead her to the bed where they fell.

Minako bit on Rei's neck and dragged her nails down Rei's side before desperately fumbling with the zip and button on her trousers.

Rei gasped and groaned from the pain of those nails, returning the favour in kind when she flipped Minako over and squeezed down tightly on her breast, glaring in pleasure as Minako winced.

Minako let out a cry, her eyes shutting form the pain and her nails now gripping tightly onto Rei's back.

Spinning Rei back around, her next attack meant by forcing her knee to Rei's groin stopped when they made eye contact and saw the pain and hurt in each other's gaze.

It was startling.

Minako saw one of her tears drop to Rei's cheek and she acknowledged the absolute shock on Rei's face from their mutual loss of control with shock of her own.

It hit them for the first time just how easy it was to be hurt by the other. How scary it was that they had control on each other's emotions.

It was a frightful thing indeed to realise.

Rei pulled Minako down and hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do.

Minako pressed her eyes to the fabric on Rei's shoulder, drying the tears out and returning the clingy embrace.

Really, they were just... girls.

--

--

--

--

_**Natasha Rivers**_

Rei fucked me against a wall.

Rei fucked me against a wall.

Rei Hino fucked me against a wall!

Last night!

Okay, I can apparently think of nothing else except how that wall pressed to my back and how my orgasm just... took me.

I need to talk to her, touch her.

I... feel great but...

I don't know how to explain it.

Empty? Lacking?

In need of more sex with Rei (preferably not one-sided)?

Perhaps I should call her.

--

--

--

Rei felt her body relax in the warmth of the hot tub of her new apartment. She had bought it a few months before graduating with honours, something she was very proud of, with most of the money from her savings account.

All of the money, actually, from her savings account. But it was totally worth it because in four years she would be the Senator of Tokyo and she would have one of the best penthouse apartments in Tokyo with Minako and she would make twenty times the money she did now with her desk job as a novice lawyer.

Plus, Minako had eagerly announced they had to 'celebrate' Rei's new home which Rei was not at all against.

"Should I open a white or red?"

Rei let took a breath of the scented bath, the bubbles smelt like peaches.

"Red."

There was a clinking of glasses and Minako yelled back, "1956 or 1978?"

Rei closed her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"The seventy-eight, we'll save the other for another occasion."

That wine would be used in four months when Minako got her first job over a dinner Rei was going to make her; of course Minako still didn't know she was going to get her preferred job as choreographer in the _Revolt_ music company she interviewed with. The blonde assumed she would be getting her modeling gig instead.

Rei opened her eyes as Minako padded into the bathroom, eyes on Rei's exposed neck as mouth curved into a perverted grin.

Rei closed her eyes as a glass of wine was handed to her and Minako leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"So you met with your father today, what did he say this time?"

Rei reached out her free hand, some water dripping to the tiled floor, and placed it to Minako's hip, taking a sip of her wine at the same time.

"He heard about me graduating with honours, third in the school, and wanted me to go for a dinner, what do you think?" Rei's hand trailed along the waistband of Minako's sweats and she then tugged the drawstring holding them up to which the pants fell from her hips and her thong revealed it's pretty pink self.

Okay, so perhaps the reason she did so well in school was because her psychic ability made it astoundingly simple for her to know what to study and what to do.

Minako giggled, tipping her own wineglass so the liquid burned a path down her throat. She put her empty glass aside and then gave Rei a smirk, lifting her tank top off.

Rei's eyes accepted the invitation to explore, and she immediately roamed them across Minako's model figure.

Soldier of Love and Beauty indeed.

It was amazing how her beauty exponentially grew every year. Minako was still the same old Minako but as their powers started to manifest, Minako was quickly becoming a walking lust machine who anyone could possibly fall for from simply laying eyes on.

Yeah, damn, Rei knew she was lucky there.

"Doesn't he remember disowning you four years ago?"

Rei snorted, eyes focused on the breasts revealed when Minako unhooked her bra, and feeling her arousal finally kick in when the pink thong made a new home on the floor.

Rei finished off her wine and placed it on the side, spreading her legs as Minako settled in between them and leaned back onto her in the hot water.

"Mmm, that feels good." Minako referred to both the hot water and Rei's bare breasts touching her back.

Rei closed her eyes and took in the smell of Minako's hair, feeling a heat spread in her heart.

"Did he get to you?" Minako asked softly, turning her body around, she ended up snaking her arms around Rei's waist and pressing her face above Rei's breasts.

Rei kissed Minako on the top of the head and reached up to tighten the loose hairclip that kept her long black hair up before resting her arms on the side of the tub and sighing,

"Yeah, he did."

They were silent and Minako's nose scrunched up against Rei's skin. She brought one of her hands up and lightly tickled Rei's erect nipples.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Rei felt the familiar swirl down in her stomach that indicated how turned on she was. Minako knew her buttons all too well.

Minako pressed her lips to Rei's skin now, sliding her hand down Rei's side.

"What did you tell him?" Minako pushed herself up now so she was kneeling and leaned over to kiss Rei's collarbone.

"That I had no time... that I was with you..."

Minako kissed along her neck now.

"Oh, I bet he liked that," Minako laughed.

Rei laughed as well, "He still thinks you're a 'cross-dressing freak pervert who is going to hell like me for our sick infatuation'."

"Like Haruka-chan?" Minako teased.

Rei chuckled.

"Can you imagine, Haruka-san meeting my father? He probably wouldn't be able to tell she's a she though. Haruka-san would find that hilarious."

They laughed some more, and Minako joined their hands together and lay back down on Rei's chest.

"Though Haruka may be a cross-dresser," Rei started, "she's not a freak pervert, more flirtatious I guess. He actually got that one on the nail about you then."

Minako scoffed and gave Rei a friendly punch to her shoulder, "I am no freak pervert. I'm just a pervert!"

Rei cackled, "I can't wait until he finally finds out who you are, it'll be priceless."

Minako giggled, "Why is that?"

Rei shrugged, "how about we stop talking about my grumpy old once-father and start the celebration you promised?"

Minako giggled, "Okay. Close your eyes."

Rei complied, closing her eyes and waiting. No psychic thought came into her mind to warn her and she heard nothing suspicious except some splashes of water.

Minako was moving and the kisses Rei thought were going to resume along her jugular never did.

Suddenly Rei felt the strong lick of Minako's tongue under water stroke her clitoris.

She gripped the tub and jerked, her cheeks flushing as Minako pushed her tongue in and started to suck.

Rei let out a moan. Oh Kami that felt so good.

"Uhn... ahn... mmm..." She started to rock her hips a bit and felt a finger go inside her to take place of the tongue while Minako's head came up and she took a deep breath for air.

Rei immediately pulled her close and kissed her, groaning in protest as Minako broke off the kiss to nibble down her neck.

"Mina..." Rei's hips wanted to move faster and reach a climax.

Minako pulled her finger out after curling it, leaving Rei hanging just before things started to explode.

Rei was confused at the stop until she realised Minako's intention as her lover kissed down the valley of her breasts and used her hands to massage Rei's breasts.

Rei bit her lips to contain from making too much sound as Minako and her hands went back under water and the tongue re-entered her aching sex.

The senshi of fire's head landed with a small thump to the rim of the hot tub and her hands left the side of it to cradle the blonde head between her legs under the water, close to begging for more.

Keeping her lower lip firmly between her teeth she eventually lost her attempt to remain silent and let out a long sultry moan, gasping when her body hit ecstasy and rode out the pleasure Minako had just given her.

"Mina..."

Every penny of her savings account was definitely worth buying this apartment. _Thank you and god bless you grandpa for the inheritance!_

Minako came back out from the water, taking another breath of air and smirking at Rei who tried to calm her beating heart.

Rei was reminded of the a vision of the past, one where she and Minako had been bathing in a Lunar hot pit alone, kissing under the light of the earth when all of a sudden Minako tried to straddle her and slipped on one of the seaters with her foot – much to Rei's then amusement.

_Shut up, Reiko_, is what the Princess of Venus had declared when she emerged from the water with a glare and flush to her features. Her long blond hair had come out of the water in such a way that moment that Rei had stopped laughing before Mina had told her to.

Then when Venus felt the similar change in their personal atmosphere, she followed through with gently straddling her subordinate and fellow noble Princess with a renowned grace. So slowly that Mars remembered feeling the water start to bubble from her own arousal until Venus touched initiated touching their lips, starting what would be one of their longest evenings.

"I love you Reiko," Minako giggled, as if her mind was sharing the same memory.

Rei closed her eyes as Minako continued placing sweet little kisses along her neck, nibbling with her teeth.

"Hold on," Rei caught her breath and smiled down at Minako. "I want to do it like this."

Minako felt Rei's hands turn her shoulders and lead her back into their previous position, her back to Rei's front.

She closed her eyes and started to rub her hands on Rei's thighs, feeling the feather touches of Rei's fingers as they swept her wet hair aside and followed the gentle curve of her neck. Soon plump lips followed the path left by soft fingers and Minako tensed as a hand moved from her neck to her breasts in a tickle.

Her breathing was laboured and when Rei let out a soft moan near her ear and pressed her nose to Minako's, Minako felt all of her self-control disappear when her breast was grabbed and Rei pulled her even closer.

"Nn!" Minako felt her hips buck when familiar fingers cupped her sex.

She felt like she was part of a dance, perhaps the tango. If that was the one where the dancers were tense and moved with deliberate motions but suddenly burst with a pose of deliverance.

Rei was like a tango of passion.

Tango of passion, that would be a good song- "uhn!"

Minako felt the hand on her breast leave gently and grab her own hand under the bearably hot water. Rei's hand guided it behind Minako's back gently between their bodies, letting Minako's fingers trail over her skin on the way down.

When Minako touched Rei where Rei wanted it, she felt Rei's hand guide her fingers in. Rei bucked behind her and Minako felt her lower region swirl with imagination.

"Reiko... I-"

Rei hushed her with a gentle "sshh" near her ear and adjusted her body more comfortably behind Minako, bending her legs more to let Minako's fingers in deeper.

"Uhn," Rei groaned behind Minako and then started to stroke her fingers over Minako's centre.

Minako leaned her head over Rei's shoulder, her arms coming up to pull Rei's neck down for a kiss.

When Rei felt Minako desperate enough she pushed her fingers in and led them into a similar rhythm with their hips.

They broke their kiss with gasps, Minako trying to move faster but Rei keeping it slow.

"Minako," Rei kissed her hair and nuzzled it, "I want to hear you say my name."

Minako groaned when Rei's fingers curled inside her and she let out a breath, "Rei..."

"More," came Rei's request, her fingers plunging in again.

_**Natasha Rivers **_

"_Miss Rivers, sorry I missed your call. How can I help you?"_

Oh god, a phone does her voice no justice.

"Are you free to get together Ms. Hino, I mean-"

She cut me off with a chuckle, "_I could definitely get out of the office this evening, unless you think it's too late?"_

"Not at all!" I hope I don't sound too desperate there, but I probably do. "Would you like to come over... for the night?"

I'm dreaming of feeling her naked body against mine while she makes me feel like she did a couple days ago, and I know the real thing won't disappoint.

She's silent on the other side, and I'm eagerly waiting for her answer. It's eleven at night Tokyo time I believe, so I'm sure she will spend the night.

"_I'm sorry, I can certainly come over for a few hours but I'm afraid I won't be able to spend the night."_

"I see... when should I expect you over?"

"_About thirty minutes, I'll be done soon."_

She clicks off and I feel very disappointed. Maybe I can convince her to stay? Or perhaps she has a business reason for not wanting to stay the night.

She _is_ going to have sex with me, though. Right?

{{}}

_I remember our second time just as well as our first. She came twenty-seven minutes after we talked over the phone, greeting me with a very alluring smile. _

_She had a pencil skirt on this time around, still in the colour of black with a charming purple blouse. _

_I wanted to rip them off of her, but she was the master in our little game of puppet and I didn't even want to try and change anything about her. _

_Even today, I would follow her whim. _

_She has this effect on me, and perhaps that is what they call love._

_I wanted to hear something from her, you see. Perhaps hear her voice tell me I was beautiful or even hear her tell me I amuse her. Anything to simply hear what she thought of me. _

_She made me lose all of my thought process when we started making out in the bedroom. _

_I tried leading her to the bed, but we fell in a heap on the floor, and she wouldn't let me take off anything more than her shirt while I was stripped naked to the carpet. _

_Not that I minded, I just... I felt unimportant. _

_I felt like...a call girl. _

_And it is funny I fell like that, because that is essentially what I was. _

_I was her outlet, I figured. Actually, I realised this after that night. _

_She tried to keep me at bay, tried not to make the sex emotional and simply something to feel. _

_But what did she want to feel?_

_I got pleasure, did she? _

_I enjoyed it, did she?_

_I fucking loved it. Did... she?_

_These questions always plagued me as I stayed in Tokyo to do my 'documentary' until I figured out the truth. _

_You see, even though they were married, Rei was scared of Minako. _

_They both were scared of each other. _

_They were scared of losing control, but they never realised they had already lost it. _

********

--------------

********

"Uh..." His face contorted and he groaned, grabbing a hold of something, anything, near him and ending with fistfuls of carpet. Carpet was hard to grab.

"M-Minako, god..." He was pretty damn close, and the incredibly gorgeous blonde stroking the length of his penis made him want to bow before her and surrender himself.

But _he_ was Yoshiro, aka Yoshi-kun, the heartthrob of young girls and boys all over Tokyo since his single last week, the man who made girls scream his name. And here he was, completely submissive to perhaps the hottest girl alive and not at all thinking twice when he begged her, "I'm almost... there... just... Ah!"

And then his sperm erected and Minako stood up from the floor where she had been lying beside him. She was incredibly beautiful.

Yoshiro's jaw dropped as Minako started to leave his dressing room.

"T-That's it?" He questioned, feeling a flush hit his cheeks.

"What's it?" Minako raised an eyebrow, pulling on the sweater she had taken off when they started making out earlier. "I have a song to record for two-thirty at the studio."

"We're in the studio," he protested, suddenly feeling vulnerable in his exposed state and pulling his pants and boxers back up, "and it's only twelve!"

Minako shrugged, "sorry kid. I got to bounce, it was fun though. You squeal very cutely Yoshi-kun, and you might want to clean that up?" She winked and walked out.

The door closed and he suddenly wondered if this was karma. But really... that was the best orgasm he had ever experienced in his life, and he was not ashamed to admit it... to himself.

--

Minako made a stop to wash her hands quickly from her meeting with Yoshiro before meeting up with Rei. She flipped out her phone to call Rei since they were to meet at Rei's law firm for some lunch.

"_Hey Mina,"_ Rei's soothing voice picked up after one ring, "_Are you here already?"_

"Not yet," Minako said softly, "but I'm walking down Ishouben, what do you want me to pick up for you?"

"_Oh,"_ Minako giggled as Rei sounded embarrassed. She probably forgot about the eating part of their lunch date. "_You can pick between the pasta booth or the kebab one, I don't mind."_

"Okay, see you soon."

Minako looked around the busy food market, spotting that the kebab booth was not as busy as the pasta one and deciding to get lunch from there.

In fifteen minutes she had a box of four meat and vegetable kebabs in her hand and entered the building of _Taikoken: Laws of Japan made right. _It was a cheesy name, but currently the best branch in Tokyo and even though Rei had been there for only a year she had made her name rather large and thus got an office on a higher floor than other newbies.

Minako took the elevator to the tenth floor and smiled when she noticed Rei's balding and seriously emotionless large boss, the head lawyer of the trade firm, standing outside the elevators.

"Good afternoon Kasanama-san," she winked at him and he smirked slightly, returning her wink and walking by her.

"You as well Aino-san."

Minako had gone out for a dinner with him and his wife alongside Rei last month, and it amused her to no end how well Rei and her boss got along simply because they both seemed to have the same personality.

Turning a few corridors since Rei was still new and her office one of the 'bad' ones to the back, Minako's smile dropped when her fiancée was spotted leaning against a wall with a girl whose butt Minako thought _a bit too big_ leaning _a bit too much_ into _her Reiko's_ personal space.

To make matters worse, a guy whose teeth were too _charmingly and annoyingly white_ and whose chin was _comically chiselled_ – in Minako's humble opinion – leaned next to Rei on the wall and gave her one of _those smiles _while saying something to her that seemed to amuse all three of them into chuckling.

Minako decided that she should make her presence show, and she walked forward with her grin broadening as Rei's eyes met her own, a soft smile on her tired face.

"Hey Reiko," Minako's voice made the two _office-sluts_ straighten their backs and flush slightly, but smile and greet her nonetheless.

"I'll catch up with you two later," Rei told them, leaning off the wall and to the door located a few inches from her spot.

The door closed after they were both in and Minako went ahead to sit on Rei's lap instead of the free chairs opposite her desk.

"I got kebabs because the pasta line was too long," Minako said, opening the box.

"I have some soda in the bottom drawer," Rei handed Minako a napkin and took a bite of her first kebab.

Minako opened a fruit soda can, not bothering to check what flavour, and leaned over to take a bite from the kebab Rei held out. She put the can to Rei' slips after she had swallowed the first bite, and just as Minako swallowed her one first chew, both of their communicators beeped from their wristwatches.

Minako and Rei groaned, getting up and pressing the button to see the face of Luna on the small screen.

"_Hurry everyone,"_ Luna said with no panic but some seriousness, "_Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun are caught up with some new Youma. Meet at Kayujen Park, theres about twenty-five of them."_

Rei and Minako left Rei's office with quick steps.

Rei turned to the boss's receptionist, "Hey Kiyo-san, I just got a call that one of my friends met in an accident, let the boss know I'll do my hours tonight instead."

The receptionist nodded, confused but writing the note down as a reminder.

------------------

-------------------

------------------

_Mars smiled when she felt Venus's fingers start to braid her hair, the feeling was calming and soothing. _

"_I thought you liked my hair free and open," Rei closed her eyes to savour the loving and gentle touch, "what was it you called it? Wild, I believe."_

_Venus giggled._

"_Well, Princess of Mars, you should not assume things. You see, if I didn't braid your wildly beautiful hair, then I would not be able to undo the braid tonight for my own pleasure."_

_Mars felt her hair fall loose around her face again, her body turned to see her lover look at her. Just looking, but in such a way that it couldn't be described. _

"_Come here," Minako demanded, her eyes hooding when Rei took a step into her personal space. _

"_Mina," Rei leaned forward enough to feel like their breaths were the same. _

"_I'm ready, Reiko." Minako said softly, wrapping her arms around Rei's waist. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I was afraid... but now, I don't understand why I was ever afraid."_

"_Mina," Rei repeated the name, and her eyes glistened with some moisture as she brought her hands to cup Minako's cheeks, her thumb caressing the full lower lip. _

_When their lips met, it was different from every other time. It was the mutual acceptance of their destiny. _

_Moirai. _

**A/N – I hope when I cut off from the hot tub scene it didn't upset you too much :P (you can let your imagination run wild on how exactly Minako responds to Rei's sexy request.) And this story is not over yet even though I ended with the title there, it's more like the past equilibrium point between Rei and Minako. They still have to reach their present equilibrium after all. **


End file.
